Fan Letters
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: In a massively large white room, lies a mountain of colorful letters. Join the Adventure Time Gang as they open up each letter, each containing a set of Truth or Dares. One by one. Until the entire mountain is complete. (Re-uploaded)
1. The Mountain

**I no own Adventure Time**

* * *

A green giant furiously pounded the village's dirt paths creating small fist-shaped craters into the earth. The village houses bounced and shook with each failed punch while the villagers screamed and ran away hoping to find somewhere to hide them while two heroes held the giant back.

"Aha! Jake grab the arms! Grab the arms!" Finn laughed as he nimbly dodged fists flying down at him.

"Got it bro!" Jake stretched his legs high enough to be in equal height with the giant. He stretched his arms out and took a hold of one of the giants arm, swirling his own arms around it to get a better hold.

The giant growled as its attempt to punch Finn became futile in one arm. He used his free hand to try to forcefully pry Jake's arms from him.

"Ah! Finn! I can't grab his other arm! And he's ripping my arms off!"

Finn gripped the sword in his hands, taking a running start towards the giant. "Don't worry man! Just hold on a little longer!" He jumped and stabbed the foot of the giant. While the giant cried out in pain, Finn graciously climbed the giant, doing flips to go even faster. Finn gave a war cry as he sat atop the giant's shoulder, holding on tightly as the giant bounced around with his injured foot in the air. He threw his sword down to the earth, hitting a branch that catapulted a large rock. "Jake now!"

Jake let go of the giants arm, falling to the ground and quickly stretching his body, taking a hold of two lampposts just behind the giant.

The rock came hurling towards the giant's head, leaving little time for Finn to jump off. Just as the rock collided with the head, Finn dived to the ground, watching as the giant stumbled backwards, tripping over the stretched Jake on the floor. He smiled as Jake stretched some of his soft furry body to catch him while the giant hit the floor with a hard thump, causing the entire village to jump about five feet in the air.

There were cheers from the villagers as they witnessed the amazing sight that saved their village.

Finn and Jake stood heroically before the unconscious giant and watched as the villagers began to crowd around them, clapping and whistling, thanking them for their bravery.

Finn grinned as he retrieved his sword dug into the branch.

"Finn! Jake!" An old-looking humanoid weakly walked over to them.

"Yes miss?" Both Finn and Jake replied, smiling down at the cute old lady.

"Well… Before I die… I've always wanted just for you two to sign a blank piece of paper for me… And this is my only chance now…"

"Aww." They both held their hearts feeling sorry for her. "Of course we will!"

"Hooray! Here's the paper!" The old lady weakly held out the paper.

Finn grabbed a pen in his backpack. But before he could even write anything…

* * *

Finn and Jake held their mouths open in shock as they were somehow transported.

Jake shed a tear. "Dude we didn't get to sign that sweet old lady's wish before death before she died!" He violently shook Finn back and forth.

Finn didn't move as his mouth stayed agape. But he shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Woah where are we?"

"I don't know bro." Jake said, forgetting all about the old woman.

They looked around the white room that seemed like endless miles of nothing.

Jake squinted as he held his hand above his eyes to see farther. "Oh! Look Finn! There's a little speck of something over there!" Jake began running towards it.

"Hey wait up!" Finn ran after him.

* * *

As they came closer, they could make out various colors mixed together in one big mountain.

"Wooaah!" Jake stopped in front of the mountain, looking up at the top in amazement on how high the mountain was. "Oh hey these things are envelopes!" Jake enthusiastically reached for one.

"Don't touch anything!" A familiar high voice yelled at us.

"Princess Bubblegum? What are you doing here?" Finn watched in surprise as she walked around the mountain to them in annoyance.

"I have no idea. One I was working in my lab then next I was in a white room. Which is here. Come with me so I make sure you don't touch anything." She motioned with her hand for them to follow as she began to disappear behind the mountain once again.

"Aww but I want to open one!" Jake whined as he gloomily sagged his body over.

"Not yet. Until I can figure out what these things are." She took some scientific scanner from wherever and picked an envelope up flipping it back and forth. "This might take a while."

Finn and Jake groaned.

"You guys can patrol the area for anybody else that shows up while I work."

"Okay…" They began to slowly walk around the mountain in boredom.

That is... until they heard a loud "What the fluuuub?!" becoming louder with each second. Then there was a loud rustling as the envelope mountain decrease a bit in size from something that fell directly on it. "Oh sweet! Free envelopes!" The person yelled from the top of the mountain.

Princess Bubblegum groaned. "On second thought… Go get her before she does anything…"

"Marceline don't open them!" The two brothers excitedly ran up the mountain, nearly falling from the steepness.

"Ow paper cut." Finn rubbed his arm.

Marceline popped her head out of the pile of envelopes burying her. "Finn? Jake? What are you two doing here?"

"Aw what? No fair! We had to run at least a couple of miles to get here!" Jake put his hands on his hips.

Finn laughed and lightly pushed his brother aside. "We were randomly transported here and I believe that happened to you too. Princess is here too."

"Oh… Well why can't I open them? And what's with all the envelopes anyway?!"

"She wants to test this place out before we do anything. And about the envelopes we have no idea."

Marceline laughed. "Typical." She looked around the pile of envelopes surrounding her. "Oh shoot! My axe-bass!" Marceline dived into the mountain. "Found it!" She stuck her arm out with her axe-bass in hand about a second later.

Finn laughed. "Well we're on patrol to find people right now. You can come with unless you'd rather listen to PB's sciencey stuff."

Marceline pretended to think about it. "I'll go with you guys." She floated out of the pile.

"Great! I wonder who's going to show up next."

Finn and Jake slid down the mountain as Marceline merely floated down instead.

* * *

After about an hour, Finn and Jake collapsed to the ground.

"Hmm?" Marceline looked down at them.

"I'm so tired…" Finn sighed.

"And bored…" Jake rolled around.

"Get up you two…" Marceline grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt and grabbed Jake's fur, hoisting them up to their feet.

"Hello?" A distant voice spoke out.

The trio turned their direction to where the voice had come from.

"Is anybody here? Where am I anyway?"

"Oh hey it's Flame Princess!" Finn smiled and ran over to her. "Flame Princess!" He called out as he came closer.

"Finn!" Flame Princess sighed in relief as a familiar face approached her. "Where are we?"

Finn stopped in front of her. "I don't know really. But come with me. The others are over there!" Finn smiled and pointed to the mountain.

They both ran over.

"Woah what's with the envelopes?" Flame Princess stopped a couple of feet away as she discovered what they were.

"What's wrong?" Finn turned around from her sudden stop.

"Well… I would probably burn them if I got to close…"

"Oh right! Okay stay here for a second!" Finn ran over to the mountain and picked one up. "PB I'm taking one!" He ran back over to Flame Princess and slowly brought the envelope closer to her, waiting for it to set ablaze. But it never came. He poked her lightly with it. "Fire-proofed." He observed. "Guess you can come over now."

"Oh cool!" Flame Princess excitedly ran over and picked a few of them up.

"Don't open them!" Princess Bubblegum came rushing back. "I heard Finn yell he was going to take one so I came here as fast as I could!"

"Wait why can't I open them?" Flame Princess looked at the bundle of folded paper in her arms.

"Just don't. At least not yet." Princess Bubblegum looked back. "Oh right! Both of you follow me! Jake and Marceline are already waiting there!" She ran over.

Both of them followed after Bubblegum.

* * *

"Start… When… Ready…" Finn read the mysterious sign that seemed to have shown up out of nowhere. "What?"

"Maybe this paper stuck to the back of it will tell us something." Marceline ripped off a piece of paper that was neatly folded and taped to the back of the sign with one strand of tape.

"Marceline careful!" Princess Bubblegum gasped.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders, opening the folder paper without a care.

"Give me that!" Princess Bubblegum snatched it from her hands and began delicately opening the letter up. "Directions. Wait what…"

"Just read the dang paper!" Marceline sighed.

Bubblegum cleared her throat in annoyance. "Directions: Open an envelope to start. Supplies needed will be brought upon reading. Complete stack to escape."

"Huh?" Finn looked over her shoulder, reading the paper himself. "Start what?"

"Truth or Dare." She cringed.

"What?! We were teleported her just to play a game of truth or dare?!" Jake groaned.

Bubblegum walked over to the pile of envelopes. "Mind if I test one out?"

"Nope." Everybody said simultaneously.

She picked up a bright golden envelope that seemed like it was placed there on purpose. Carefully tearing open the envelope and pulling out the neatly folded paper, she read it out loud.

"_By: Example: -I dare Princess Bubblegum to break this table in half. -Is it true that you didn't sign the poor old lady's paper, Finn and Jake_?"

Princess Bubblegum finished and turned around "What table?" She laughed then gasped as she saw everybody on the floor near a table that was right where they were just standing.

"That table just fell from the sky!" Flame Princess groaned and rubbed her head, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Well I just got to break this right?" Princess Bubblegum walked over and smashed the table in two halves using a karate chop. "Hey that wasn't so hard! Your turn you guys." She looked over at Finn and Jake lying on the floor.

Finn groaned. "Yes we couldn't sign the old lady's paper because we were transported here…"

Everybody gasped as the letter from 'Example' disintegrated into thin air.

"Easy right? We only have about…" Princess Bubblegum counted the mountain of envelopes "A lot… We should get started if we want to get back anytime soon."

"Oh oh oh! Can I choose first!" Jake shot his hand up in the air.

She sighed. "Go ahead, Jake."

"Yes!" Jake excitedly dived into the edge of the pile, disappearing from sight as everybody gathered into a playing circle.

* * *

**Alright ya'll know how this works right? If not, a brief explanation!**

**Truth or Dare! You can type in your truths or dare for the characters! You don't have to limit yourself to just one of the characters (just a reminder). So let your imagination run wild! I'll probably be keeping this story at rated T so... don't let it run too wild...  
**

**I know Truth or Dare isn't really that original but whatever lol. I love truth or dare stories.**

**I left hints everywhere on how this world works if you're confused:**

**-Flame Princess showing up an hour later is like saying I can add characters at any time. So you may request characters but I don't really like have a mob of characters to work with so I might deny it. I was going to add Ice King but then that would be awkward at the moment lol. You can request him if you want.**

**-The table falling from the sky: Showing that if you want to use an object or something it will appear. Like you can put a 'closet' and a closet will be there. Get it?**

**-Princess Bubblegum's dare and Finn and Jake's truth- Showing you don't have to limit yourself to one person. Also you don't have to put Finn and Jake together. I just did that because they both kind of didn't sign the old ladies paper.**

**Probably isn't going to have a pairing so you can like... not feel bad for anything..**

**The envelopes are you guys! And would you guys mind if I like tweak your letter? Like not anything big but like fixing it up a bit... you know like spelling mistakes... I'm not asking you to write it perfectly cause ain't nobody got time for that. So I'll ask if I can do it. But if it like offends you guys then I won't. Like, "You're making fun of my grammar and spelling?! Hmph! You're a jerk that doesn't care about anybody's feelings!" Okay maybe that was over exaggerated but yeah. If it offends you then I won't change it. But if you're like "Yeah go ahead. I could care less." Then cool. Lol I'm leaving this up to you guys before I start the next chapter of truth or dares!**

**NEW! PLEASE READ:**** Seems I cannot use reviews you guys. They caughts me! Lol jk. Anyway. I will only be accepting PM's now. Only. My apologizes.**


	2. The First Batch

"Jake what's taking you so long?" Finn groaned as he lied down onto the floor of no colors. He surveyed what everybody else was doing while Jake was taking his time. Marceline was lazily strumming her axe-bass, Princess Bubblegum was trying to figure out how the enormous room worked, and Flame Princess was holding envelopes in her hands with awe as she discovered what paper felt like without it burning to ashes.

Jake popped his head out of the mountain, causing a few envelopes to wall onto the white land. "I'm trying to decide between the light orange envelope, the dark orange envelope, or the medium lightish dark orange envelope!"

Marceline sighed in annoyance. "Just choose one!"

"Fine, fine! Jeez!" Jake examined the condition of each of them. "Mm…" He weighed them with his hands. "I choose… All!" Jake laughed as he ran over to the circle, taking a seat. "Alright what do we got here." He rubbed his hands together mischievously as he set the dark orange one and the lightish dark one on the ground for later. The sound of the tearing of the envelope brought everybody out of their state of boredom and replaced it with the curiosity of what was held within the envelope. "Ready you guys? First real one of the mountain!"

They nodded in agreement and brought their heads in closer as Jake slowly unfolded the paper.

"Woah guys!" Jake took a step back. "I get to read it!" He hid the paper behind his back, giving an annoyed 'Hmmph!'

The four of them sighed and respectively sat back down in their place.

"Alright!" Jake cleared his throat. "Ooh there's multiple! I read each one after each one is completed to you know… so you guys don't get confused."

"_**Truths:  
1. Jake- what is Tier 15? Also, how did you get Lady Rainicorn pregnant?"**_

Jake twitched his eye and glared at Marceline who was thrown into a fit of laughter. "Um…"

"Hey I remember you mentioning that before. I've always wanted to know what Tier 15 was." Finn innocently smiled at him.

Jake looked over at Princess Bubblegum for support. "What do I do?" He uneasily whispered to her, staring BOTH at Finn and Flame Princess who patiently waited for him to explain it to them.

She sighed "I'm sorry Jake." and lightly held his shoulder.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jake sweat-dropped and took a seat in front of Finn and Flame Princess. "Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "It's when you make babies… by… doing… um… naughty stuff… and…"

"What?" Finn and Flame Princess said simultaneously in confusion.

"THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!"

"I don't see what birds and bees have to do with anything." Finn tapped his chin.

_*Ding~*_

Jake looked down at the paper in his hands. Next to the truth he had sort of just answered, was a small green checkmark. "Woah! Tiny checkmarks! And woah! That counted!" Jake fist bumped the air.

"Wait but we still want to know what it is!"

"Well too bad sucka! I guess it counted because it asked what IS it." Jake victoriously pointed at them and posed. "Okay second truth. I got Lady Rainicorn pregnant by doing Tier Fifteen!" He yelled into the sky.

_*Ding~*_

"Aww yeeaaah! Loopholes!" Jake cheered and ran around the circle of friends. "Okay next ones for Finn." Jake finished his little one man parade and sat back down in his seat.

"_**2. Finn- who do you like more: Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, or Flame Princess?"**_

"Er… Am I allowed to choose that I like them all equally?" Finn waited for a little ding noise.

"Apparently not!" Jake grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well this has certainly caught my attention." Marceline smirked as she floated and rested her arm on Jake's head, watching Finn playfully, awaiting his answer.

"Oooh! Me too! C'mon Finn we won't judge you!" Princess Bubblegum excitedly laid on her stomach, propping up her elbows to rest her head using her hands.

"Yeah Finn! Who do you like more?" Flame Princess smiled at him.

"Uh…" Finn darted his eyes around between the three girls watching him. "Give me a category!"

"Okay." Marceline thought about it. "Who's the most fun, exciting, awesome, beautiful girl?"

"That was four categories Marceline…"

"Ooh Let me try." Princess Bubblegum tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Who's the most smart, delicate, peaceful, BEAUTIFUL" She glared at Marceline "girl?" She finished.

"Same goes for you PB… That was four."

"I got this." Flame Princess brushed them off. "Alright Finn. Who's the most nicest, warmest, considerate, BEAUTIFUL" She glared at both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum "girl?"

"Um…"

"Okay ladies!" Jake piped in. "Stop trying to change the answer to yourself… I'll be deciding the category then!"

"Aw what?" All three of them groaned.

Jake laughed. "Okay Finn! One category for you. Who." Jake looked around the circle. "Out of these three girls." He smiled. "Is." He paused to add the suspense. "The… Greatest?"

All four of them slapped their forehead.

Finn sighed. "Jake you only replaced the word 'more' with 'greatest'… Those are kind of the same thing…"

"Hey are you the one picking the category here? I don't think so!"

Finn sighed again, looking at each of his choices. "Let's get this over with… Who do I like more…? Who do I like more…?" He took a deep breath.

"Wait Finn. I think you're over thinking this." Jake laughed. "It's not asking who you LOVE more."

"Oh… Oh hey! You're right! Then I'll choose Marceline because she's like my best friend."

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum groaned as Marceline gave a loud "Whoop!"

_*Ding~*_

"Yes!" Finn sighed in relief. "Thanks man!" He turned to Jake, who for some reason had puppy-dog eyes on. "Yo you okay buddy?"

"I'm not your best friend?" He made his sad eyes bigger.

"Nah. You're my brother!" Finn laughed.

Jake smiled at that answer and gave his little brother a hug. "Alright next are some dares!"_  
_

"_**Dares:  
1. Finn- play a game of Card Wars with Jake, and this time, beat him."**_

"Psh! Finn can't beat me at Card Wars!"

They watched as a box came whistling down, landing perfectly in the middle of their circle.

Finn sighed as he watched him set up the game board. "I'm sorry about this Jake."

"You're going down!"

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_*Ding~*_

"How long do you think he's going to stay like that?" Flame Princess leaned over and whispered in Finn's ear, watching Jake who had sullenly walked far away and sat down from the shame of losing.

"BMO said about a month. But maybe he just needs some spaghetti."

"Well where are we going to get some spaghetti at a time like this? He still has the paper with the truths and dares on it so we can't exactly finish the envelope either."

"Don't worry, I've got some spaghetti in my backpack." Finn answered from the floor while he took different things out of his backpack to find the bag of spaghetti. "Ah found it." Finn smiled as he pulled the bag out. "Who wants to give it to him?"

"Why can't you do it?" Marceline hovered on her stomach in the air.

"He's not going to take it from me since I'm the one that got him like this."

"I got it then." Marceline smirked as she took the bag from Finn.

"Are you going to fly over there- Wait don't throw it!" Finn quickly tried to stop her before she could do anything. But he was too slow.

Marceline bended her arm back like a catapult and launched the bag of spaghetti at Jake.

They waited a couple of seconds as it traveled across.

*_SMACK!*_

Jake fell forward and slammed into the ground. "Ow!" His far faint voice yelled as he rubbed the back of his head where the bag had hit. "Ooo spaghetti!" Jake opened the bag of spaghetti and happily ate it.

"See it worked." Marceline laughed. "I knocked some sense into him. Literally."

Finn huffed. "Well at least he's happy… Hey Jake! We gotta finish the envelope!"

"Oh. Right!" Jake stretched his way over as he continued to eat the spaghetti. "Next dares for PB." He said with his mouth full as he chewed.

"_**2. Princess Bubblegum- put a ghost chili pepper in Lemongrab's food"**_

"How am I supposed to do that exactly?" She sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

They all shrugged as they looked to the white sky in search for anything that would allow her to do so. Two small items came whistling down towards Princess Bubblegum.

"I got it!" She stood up and held both hands out, catching the two items in her hands. "Let's see." She examined the two between her hands. "A ghost chili bottle. And… A handheld mirror?" Bubblegum watched as the mirror slowly revealed a top view of Lemongrab tying a napkin around his neck, getting ready to eat whatever was on his plate.

"I think you just drop the chili in." Finn leaned over to see the mirror.

"If the chili can go to the outside world by this mirror then maybe we can escape through it!" Princess Bubblegum attempted to stick her hand through the mirror, hoping it would end up in the main world. But her hand bended back once hitting the mirrors surface. "Ouch." Her arm recoiled back. "HEY LEMONGRAB! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He didn't show any sign that he could hear her either.

"Well the only thing left is to try the chili out." Flame Princess watched as Princess Bubblegum repeatedly yell and hit the mirror with her hand each time.

Princess Bubblegum sighed knowing she was probably right. Uncapping the bottle of chili pepper, Bubblegum slowly turned the bottle above the mirror, hoping to get only one drop out of the bottle. The drop fell towards the plate of Lemongrab's food. She sighed as the drop somehow passed through the mirror and into the other side.

Drop. It fell onto the food, sinking into it away from sight. Lemongrab licked his lips as he stabbed his fork through the food, unaware that anything had even fallen onto it.

All five of them squished their faces together to get a better view on the small mirror. Except for Flame Princess who didn't want to burn anybody.

Lemongrab took a bite.

They watched as his face turned a hot red and he began screaming, breathing out fire from his mouth.

"THIS ISS UNAACCCEEEPPTAAABLLEE! WHO DID THIS TO MEEE?!" Lemongrab accusingly pointed at each of his subjects who ate on the grand table with him.

All of the lemon people trembled in fear and looked around the table, hoping whoever did it would speak up.

"NOBODY?! 20 YEARS DUNGEON! ALL OF YOU!" Lemongrab began eating all of the food on the table, hoping to get the spice out of his mouth.

The mirror faded the image, slowly reverting back into a normal mirror.

_*Ding~*_

"Aw look what you did. You sent them all into the dungeon." Marceline snickered as she teasingly patted Princess Bubblegum's head.

"I'll deal with that when we get back…" Princess Bubblegum threw the mirror behind her back, which ended up landing on the broken table. Yet she set the ghost chili lightly on the floor. "Alright what's the next envelope you chose Jake?"

They watched as the envelope in Jake's hands shattered and disappeared.

"Oh!" Jake stretched over to the two envelopes lying on the ground near his seat and picked up whichever one was in front. He tore the envelope open, revealing yet another paper. "Alright what's next!" Jake unfolded the paper. "Ooh they're all dares! And none of them are for me! Yes! First is Finn" Jake uneasily read it over to himself before saying it out loud. _**"Finn-Kiss every girl in the room"**_

"What?!" The four of them yelled.

"Yeah… That's what it says."

"Give me that!" Finn tried to snatch the paper out of Jake's hands.

"No! You get to read your own when you choose it!" Jake stretched his arm high up away from Finn, watching as Finn continued trying to jump for it even through it was far beyond his reach.

Finn tensed up as he turned around towards the three girls behind him. Flame Princess was shyly looking to the side, Princess Bubblegum aimlessly looked around the room, and Marceline leaned back with her eyes closed as she floated. "Um." Finn tried to get their attention.

"Hmm?" All three of them stared at him.

"Well… I kind of have to… kiss each of you…"

Marceline floated over, pecking him on the lips. "One." She smirked and floated off.

Princess Bubblegum walked over, pecking him on the lips as well. "Two." She smiled, walking back over to her seat.

Flame Princess rubbed her arm as she walked to him. "Sorry if this hurts." She hastily pecked him on the lips like the other two had. "Three."

They waited for Flame Princess to burn through the floor.

"Huh." Flame Princess looked around in surprise.

_*Ding~*_

"See that wasn't so hard was it Finn?" Jake laughed as he patted him on the back.

"Uh… Yeah…" Finn madly blushed as he sat back down in his seat.

"Next dares for Marceline!"

"Aw yes!" Marceline grinned.

"_**Marceline-Suck Finn's blood for 5 seconds. **_Wait wait wait. WHAT?!" He read the same sentence to himself over and over, his eyes growing bigger as he made sure he had read that right. "As legal guardian I will not allow this!"

"I'm not so sure about this either. I haven't had blood for quite a while." Marceline sighed. "But five seconds won't kill him though." Marceline tapped her chin. "I think."

"I don't want my bro to become a zombie!"

"He won't become a zombie…"

"Still!"

Finn sighed. "Jake it's okay. It's only five seconds. I can handle it." He smiled reassuringly at his older brother.

"But but but!" Jake sighed. "Five seconds. Fine."

Finn laughed. "Alright Marcy. Go!"

Marceline didn't move. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's okay. I'm sure I won't die."

"I wasn't really worrying about you about this…"

"Just do it." Finn bended his neck and closed his eyes.

Marceline sighed as she slowly opened her mouth, and leaned closer towards his neck.

"I can't watch this!" Jake covered his eyes, yet stretched so he could see anyway. He gasped as Finn winced once Marceline's teeth made contact with his neck.

*_Ding~*_

"Okay five seconds are up!" Jake rushed over to them. "Marcy five seconds are up! MARCY!" Jake gasped seeing the look of hunger inside Marceline's eyes. "Finn!" Jake yelled as he began trying to pry Marceline off when Finn's eyes didn't open. "OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB! YOU GUYS HELP!" Jake screamed over at both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess.

"What do you want us to do?!"

"I DON'T KNOW DO SOMETHING!"

"Uh!" Princess Bubblegum frantically began pacing back and forth, hoping an idea would come as fast as she needed it.

"Hmm?" Flame Princess looked up, hearing the unmistakable sound of whistling becoming louder. She held her hands out, as whatever it was, was directed towards her. "A needle?" She caught it, curiously looking at the green substance filled inside the needle. Looking back and forth between the needle and Marceline, she put two and two together. "Oh!" Flame Princess ran over, stabbing Marceline in the arm with the needle, pushing the bottom of the needle to release the green substances. In a second, Marceline let go of Finn and they both fell over onto the floor.

Jake breathed heavily as he gave Flame Princess a thumbs up.

Princess Bubblegum came rushing over from what she just witnessed, examining both Finn and Marceline's condition. She sighed in relief upon discovering Finn was still breathing. "They're only unconscious. How did you do that?" She looked over at Flame Princess who still had the needle in her hand.

"This needle fell from the sky." Flame Princess handed it to her.

"What was inside of it?"

"Some green liquid."

"You have no idea?!"

"Hey! At least I did something!"

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she carefully placed the needle on the floor.

"Is Finn going to be okay?" Jake worriedly observed the bite marks on his neck.

"Yes. Marceline didn't take enough blood to either kill him or turn him into a vampire, but enough to make him unconscious, so those bite marks should heal."

"Okay good." Jake sighed as he relaxed. "So what now?"

"We finished the letter of course. There aren't any more for Finn or Marceline are there?"

Jake looked over the paper. "Nope. Just you two."

All three of them created a small circle, with Finn and Marceline lying nearby.

"Okay next is for Princess Bubblegum! _**Bubblegum-Tell your true feelings."**_

"Huh? My true feelings?"

"I guess so."

"Well I feel annoyed and angry that we're stuck in this giant white room with envelopes. Is that good?"

Jake shook the paper awaiting a checkmark. "Nope."

"I feel… sad for the Lemon people?"

"Nope."

"Alright I feel happy that I could take a break from my work and hang out with my friends!"

*_Ding~*_

"I guess that worked." Jake smiled. "Alright next is for Flame Princess. _**Flame Princess-Bitch slap Bubblegum for 1 minute. **_Oooh!"

"Woah woah woah!" Princess Bubblegum stood up and took a step away from Flame Princess, sticking her arms up in defense.

"Well this sounds fun." Flame Princess grinned as she cracked her knuckles, standing up herself.

"Don't!"

"You know the dare. I have to if we want to leave anytime soon." Flame Princess laughed.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she put her arms by her side. "Fine. Make it quick." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Nah. I've got a whole minute." Flame Princess struck her.

A loud sound of a slap echoed through the room.

* * *

_One minute later._

_*Ding~*_

The envelope shattered.

"Woah your cheeks are red, swollen, and burnt!" Jake laughed as he poked her cheek.

"Shut up." Princess Bubblegum's voice was muffled.

Both Flame Princess and Jake laughed at the sound of her voice; all three of them taking a seat back down.

"Ah!" Finn snapped his body up, startling the three as they looked at him. "Marceline almost- Woah what happened to your cheeks PB?"

Flame Princess and Jake laughed again.

She sighed. "A dare. Also it's good to see you're okay Finn."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked to the side of him. "Why is Marceline unconscious?"

"Because she wouldn't stop sucking your blood out."

"Oh."

Jake grinned. "Okay next envelope!"

"Wait I missed the other dares?!"

"Yep. Too bad." Jake tore open the third envelope he chose, clearing his throat. "Ready?"

The three of them nodded.

_**"Finn must tell Marceline that he saw her…"**_ Jake read the rest to himself. "So that's what happened!" He gasped. "Um. I know I said that you get to read the one you choose, but I think you have the right to read this one dude." Jake handed the letter to Finn.

Finn raised an eyebrow as he took the paper, reading the dare to himself. His face turned beat red and he gulped, looking over at the still unconscious Marceline. "Well at least she's unconscious." He took a deep breath as Jake took the letter back. He looked over at both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess who were both watching his curiously. Turning back over to Marceline he began, "Marceline when Jake and I hid in your closet that one time… you were getting ready to take a shower and I sort of saw you naked…"

"I kind of thought you did. And now you just proved that I was right."

_*Ding~*_

"M-M-M-MARCELINE!" Finn gasped as he stumbled backwards, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

Marceline yawned as she sat up. "What'd I miss?" She looked at Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum who had their mouths open in shock. She snickered once catching an eye at Bubblegum. "Yo what's up with your face?"

Flame Princess snapped out of her shock and laughed along with Jake.

Bubblegum, forgetting about Finn's confession, sighed in annoyance. "Jake what's the next one…"

Jake wiped a tear from his eye. "Um." He chuckled. _**"Finn and Marceline must make out.**_ Wait what."

The room turned dead silent.

"What."

"What."

"What."

"What."

"That's what it says…" Jake folded the paper, putting it back into the envelope. "I'm going to be over there…" He handed the envelope to Finn, and stretched over to the place where he ate his spaghetti, turning his back towards them.

"Yeah me too." Princess Bubblegum began the long run to where Jake was sitting.

Flame Princess sighed and looked at both Finn and Marceline, before using her fire powers to get over to Jake much faster than Princess Bubblegum.

Finn held the envelope in his hands. "Well uh."

Marceline kissed him before he could continue.

At first he looked at her in shock, but gradually he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, putting his hand on her head to bring her in closer then lightly running his fingers through her hair.

_*Ding~* _the muffled noise of the checkmark sounded inside the envelope and the envelope shattered.

Both Marceline and Finn had heard it, but they didn't stop.

"OKAY! That's enough!" Jake, who appeared right out of nowhere, used his stretchy powers to separate them. "Jeez!"

Marceline and Finn lightly blushed as they went back to their seats and sat down.

About a minute later, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum joined them; not making eye contact with them for the envelope disappearing only meant one thing.

"So who wants to choose next?" Jake scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"I want to." Flame Princess walked over to the mountain, picking out a random envelope and opened it. She laughed to herself as she unfolded the paper and read over it. She began as she took a seat back down. _**"Well, I dare PB to put peanut butter in one armpit and jelly in the other armpit. Then she has to get two slices of bread and wipe it off. Then she has to eat the sandwich."**_

"Ew what?" Princess Bubblegum leaned over to get a look of it herself.

"Woah! According to the Jake Rule, I get to read it only." Flame Princess turned it away from Princess Bubblegum's view.

A small table came down, along with jars of peanut butter and jelly and slices of bread.

Princess Bubblegum stood in front of it, looking at the items laid down on the table in disgust on what she had to do. "How am I supposed to do this when I'm wearing a dress…?"

"Pull up your sleeves?" Jake suggested as he continued to turn his head at Marceline and Finn who were on either sides of him.

"That's so unsanitary!"

"Strip?"

She paused. "I'll pull up my sleeves…" Opening both the peanut butter jar and the jelly jar, she wrinkled her nose as she imagined what she had to do. Closing her eyes, she pulled up the sleeves of her dress and dipped one hand into the peanut butter jar, grabbing a glob of it. Looking the other way, she began to smear it onto an armpit. "It's cold!"

"Now the jelly." Flame Princess giggled.

Bubblegum sighed as she used her other hand and grabbed a glob of jelly as well, doing the same thing to her other armpit.

"And now the bread."

"How am I supposed to grab the bread?"

"Close your arms?"

"But that will feel weird."

"Too bad."

Princess Bubblegum sighed; wincing as she slowly closed her arms so she would be able to grab the two slices. She shivered. "It's cold!" Grabbing the two bread, she quickly lifted her arms back up and wiped the peanut butter off with one bread and the jelly with the other. "Ew I can't get all of it off. Anybody have any water?"

"I could probably burn it off."

"Haha. No. My arm would be burnt as well. Anyway what else do I have to do?"

Flame Princess read the paper again. "Eat it."

"I can't… you burned my cheeks…"

Jake and Flame Princess chuckled.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she began ripping the sandwich and eating little bits of it.

_*Ding~*_

"You can put your arms down now."

"No I can't. I can't get the rest of the peanut butter and jelly off."

"So now you have burnt cheeks… AND. You have to keep your arms up?"

Both Jake and Flame Princess laughed again.

"Shut up. What's next."

"_**Truths: Finn, have you ever gone the whole day without underwear?"**_

"Huh what?" The sound of his name brought him back. "Oh. I've gone multiple days without underwear."

_*Ding~*_

They all stared at him.

"Hey in my defense, going on an adventure with only one underwear for a couple of days is pretty bad. So you might as well take it off."

They nodded as a form of 'good point'.

" _**Marcy, if you could be born again, would you take the opportunity to be the opposite gender?"**_

Marceline reverted back to normal as well from the sound of her name. "If I could be born again… I guess I would take the opportunity to be the opposite gender because it'd be something new."

_*Ding~* _The envelope faded away.

"Why are you lifting your arms up?" Marceline looked over at Bubblegum.

"Because there's peanut butter and jelly on my armpits…"

Marceline burst into a fit of laughter along with Jake and Flame Princess.

"Okay who wants to choose next?" Flame Princess giggled as she spoke.

"I call dibs!" Marceline flew over to the mountain and dug through it, looking for a color that would catch her eye. "Aw yes! Red!" She pulled it out and bit it. "Ow!" It was as hard as a rock, and the color didn't drain out. "Stupid magic things…" Marceline tore open the envelope._** "Finn, first of all, your cute. Seriously.-"**_

"Marceline did you just call Finn cute?"

"No the paper says that! Jeez! Anyway _**-Now my dare, let someone chain you to a weight so that you can drop it into the ocean and swim there for a while."**_

"The-the-the-Ocean?" Finn stuttered.

"It's alright buddy." Jake patted his back. "Where are they going to fit the ocean into here?"

There was the sound of a wave crashing onto land.

Both Finn and Jake froze as they slowly turned behind them. And of course… There was the ocean.

"Water! Yes!" Princess Bubblegum ran over to the ocean which was rather far, but close enough. She began washing the peanut butter and jelly off of her arms.

A chain and a weight smashed into the ground near Finn causing him to jump.

Quickly Jake chained the weight to Finn's leg before he could run away. "It's only for a while buddy."

"No no no no no nononono!" Finn began running the opposite way, but the weight kept him in place.

Marceline laughed. "C'mon." She lifted him up by his shoulders, flying him AND the weight to the ocean.

"Wait wait wait! The letter says I get to drop it into the ocean myself!"

"So it does." Marceline placed him near the shore. "Go."

Flame Princess used her fire to travel there in a second, while Jake stretched his legs to walk over there.

"You can do it, Finn!" Flame Princess smiled.

"Yeah buddy!" Jake smiled as well.

"Bonnie stop taking a bath in the ocean! You're ruining the mood!" Marceline yelled at her.

"I'm getting the peanut butter and jelly off! And I'm only cleaning my arms!"

Finn sighed. Picking up the weight… Well he tried to. Instead Finn dragged the weight across the white floor. Taking deep breaths, he readied himself. "Okay Finn… You can do this… No you can't... Yes you can… Ready? 1… 2…- WAH!"

The weight was thrown into the water, along with Finn with was screaming for he was attached to it by the chain.

"Marceline why did you throw the weight…" Jake sighed as he watched Finn splash around while continuing to scream.

"Oh please. You know he wouldn't have done it anyway."

Jake nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so." He then cupped his mouth and yelled over to Finn. "Finn calm down! You're only in about a foot deep!"

He didn't listen as he continued throwing water in every direction.

"Well he has to stay there for a bit until the dare is completed… so let's go to the next one." Jake looked over at Marceline who held the paper within her hands.

"_**Jake, how long can you go without eating ice cream? Just a question."**_

Jake tapped his chin. "About a couple of hours? Well… being stuck in this place without ice cream in sight is probably going to create a new record…" He squished his body in disappointment from being reminded of not being able to eat any ice cream.

_*Ding~*_

_*Ding~* _The envelope exploded.

"Oh looks like Finn's done." Jake stretched his arm over to Finn and pulled him out, stretching another arm to unchain him. "Alright guys! Back to the mountain!" Jake stretched his legs and ran back.

Flame Princess created a trail of fire as she zoomed over there.

Marceline merely flew back.

"Wait! Wait guys!" Princess Bubblegum called out and began running there as fast as she could.

* * *

"Alright. Who's next?"

"Ahem! My clothes are dripping wet thanks to somebody! So I think I should get to choose." Finn marched over to the mountain, picking out a blue one from the pile and ripping it open. _**"How old it PB?"**_

Everybody awaited an answer.

"Where is PB anyway?"

They turned back towards the ocean, seeing a pink form still running.

Marceline laughed. "Somebody get her."

Jake stretched his arm out to Princess Bubblegum and pulled her in. "Yo PB. Truth says how old are you?"

She didn't reply as she continued to catch her breath. Clearing her throat, she stood up straight. "I'm nineteen."

There wasn't a ding.

"No you aren't."

She sighed. "I'm 827. According to the website."

*_Ding~*_

"You don't even know your own age that you have to look it up in a website?"

"No."

"What?"

"Finn what's the next one?"

"Oh um. _**Jake: I dare you to stretch completely inside out."**_

"Woah! INSIDE out?! I don't even think I can do that!"

"Just try it I guess."

Jake put on a constipated look at he began stretching around. He gasped for a breath after failing. "Ow!"

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" The four of them cheered in encouragement.

"You said my name three times! Here I go!" Jake stretched his skin into his mouth, exposing his red and pink tissues or muscles.

_*Ding~* _The envelope popped.

"Ew…"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Jake reverted himself back to normal as he groaned and held his stomach. "Yo can we take a break…"

"Yeah… I think we should…"

"Cool" Jake fell over out of breath.

* * *

**Author Notes Homie's**

**NEW! READ: ****So since I already wrote this chapter I decided to use it since those people were the first. THANK YOU: __****agarfinkel, __****The Madman001,__**** Charmanderfan, __****PloopyPanda,** _**27scissors, and **__**Guest 2.**_******************I'm sorry that I couldn't put your guys names next your your truth or dare!**

**********************.**

**********************.**

**Alright! I wrote this chapter to get in the feel of it!**

**-Dear: Guest 1: I couldn't put your truth or dare into this chapter because you were kind of telling me to make them do it lol. If you would like it to be added to let's say the next chapter then could you be a bit more specific? :D Sorry! And Thank you!**

**You guys heard Jake, "Loopholes!" Hehe.**

**Also if you were wondering why I made it envelopes and letters, then have you read those truth or dare stories that have like a host that reads the truth and dares? I wanted to not add myself or an OC into this story and I wanted the characters to treat it like a friendly game instead of wanting to beat me up for whatever I say lol.**

**Also I'm not going to censor words that ya'll say. Because. That's lame. So you're welcome lol**

**Also Also: I was thinking about writing each chapter for ALL the new reviews from the previous chapter, but I guessed that a lot more people will start reviewing and it would take me forever to complete a chapter once I have like 30 reviews to up into one chapter. So I'm probably going to split them up into separate chapters xD**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! AND HOPEFULLY THEIR ANSWERS TO YOUR TRUTH OR DARES WERE ENOUGH TO EXPRESS MY THANKS!**


	3. The Second Batch

"One… Two… One… Two…"

"Jake what are you doing…?"

"Stretching warm-ups!" Jake brought his hands over his head, twisting his body back and forth with each count. "Aw yes! I'm all fired up now!" He ran in place and punched the air. "Whose turn is it?"

"I believe it is my turn." Princess Bubblegum patted her almost healed cheeks and walked over to the mountain. She dug her hand inside, not really caring what color she chose as she fiddled with the papers with her fingers, finally pulling a dark green one. "What do we have here?" She cleared her throat before she opened the letter. _**"Dare:  
Everyone- Tell your favorite and least favorite thing about everyone else in the room.**_ Oh. Well okay then! Who wants to go first?"

The four sitting in front of her looked between themselves.

She sighed. "I guess I'll go first… Finn!"

Finn jumped, not really expecting to be called first. "Huh? What?"

"My favorite thing about you would be how enthusiastic and brave you are! You try to protect everybody even though it would probably risk your own life, and I'm happy for that!"

Finn laughed. "Oh thanks!"

"But! Your silliness and lack of thinking gets on my nerves."

"Oh… Okay then…" Finn brought his knees up to his chest and sighed.

"Flame Princess… Um…"

"Go on?" Flame Princess eyed her warily.

"Well I guess my favorite thing about you would be… how willingly you agreed when I asked if I could research your behavior. My least favorite thing about you is how destructive and unstable you are."

"Well excuse me for being born from fire! And how is that your favorite thing about me?!"

"Yeah Bonnie that's pretty messed up." Marceline laughed.

Bubblegum glared at her. "Marceline! My least favorite thing about you is how careless and reckless you are! You don't care about others well beings and put yourself before others! Actually! I have a complete list of least favorites about you!" She stomped over, using her finger to accusingly point at Marceline with each word she said.

Marceline growled, her eyes turning bright red.

"But. My favorite thing about you would have to be that you actually do care about everybody deep down even though you hide it." She marched over to Jake to get it over with. "And lastly, Jake."

Jake shivered. "Please just start with the bad news."

"Alright. My least favorite thing about you is how you continuously give bad advice to Finn, getting him into all sorts of trouble."

"My advice is not bad!"

"My favorite thing about you is how funny and caring you are."

_*Ding~*_

"Huh?" Bubblegum looked down at the paper, watching as her name was magically written down along with a tiny checkmark. She gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry guys."

"Can I go next?" Jake stood up. "I want to get this done with."

"Go ahead." She took a seat where Jake was previously seated.

He studied them all carefully. "Alright. Before I start, I just have to say that I'm sorry that the truth hurts. But if we want to leave, then it must be done! Finn!"

"Why me first?!"

"Because of the seating order. I'm sorry bro. Anyway. Good news or bad?"

Finn thought about it. "Bad."

"My least favorite thing about you would actually be kind of the same as PB's. You're don't think things through and always get yourself into all sorts of trouble. But my favorite thing about you would have to be everything else because you're my homie!" He turned his head. "Flame Princess. Good or Bad?"

"Bad."

"Okay... My least favorite thing about you would have to be your anger issues."

Her flame grew big as she towered over him with fire.

Jake trembled and stretched into a hollow pot. "But!" His voice echoed from the vase-like shape. "My favorite thing about you is that you're actually pretty nice and considerate!"

FP's flame diminished as she seemed a bit happy with that answer.

Jake shook as he walked over to Marceline. "Marcy."

"Aw don't tell me you actually dislike something about me." Marceline teased.

He stared at her. "I dislike a lot of things about you actually."

"Ouch." Marceline crossed her arms. "So?"

"Well… It's kind of a tie with the least favorite thing about you. So I'll tell you both! First, I dislike how you choose to scare me over anybody else, which has me pretty terrified of you. Second, you're basically the daughter of evil. And I don't like your influence over Finn."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait wait wait! I have to tell you that my like list about you is bigger than the hate so don't kill me!"

"Continue." She glared at him.

"My favorite thing about you is how great of a friend you are."

They all waited for him to continue.

"Is that it…?"

"Hey! That could mean a lot. That's just a category filled with all sorts of reasons! But there's too many reasons so I just summarized it!"

"Fine. I'll let go you this time, dog."

Jake wiped the sweat from his forehead. "And now Princess! Good or Bad, PB?"

"Like the others I'll go with Bad." She patiently folded her hands and listened.

"Well my least favorite thing about you is how crazy and suspicious you are."

"Is that it?"

"Like I said. That could mean a lot. Anyway my favorite thing about you is how you care for each of your subjects inside your kingdom."

_*Ding~*_

Jake took a bow and hurriedly took a seat back down as he hid from the glares.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Alright whose next?"

"Step aside. I got this." Marceline floated up and crossed her legs. "Alright! Finn!" She pointed at him.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Good or Bad?"

"You actually dislike something about me?"

"Of course. I dislike something about everybody."

Finn scratched his head. "Bad I guess."

"My least favorite thing about you is also how careless you are. But in a different way. I dislike how you can just risk your life for people like that whatever the circumstances. I mean come on dude, we don't want you to die!"

Finn stared blankly at her. "I can't tell if that was a compliment or not…"

"Yet, my favorite thing about you would also be how careless you are as well. You're adventurous and aren't afraid of new challenges, extreme or not. You're tough and can beat down multiple monsters without dropping a sweat. You're also a great guy and also my best friend. Actually I'm not even sure about the last part myself anymore." She looks up to hide her face. "So yeah."

Finn's left speechless.

"Fire girl!" She points at Flame Princess.

"It's Flame Princess!"

"Well whatever! Good or Bad?"

"Do you even know me?"

"Not really. But from our game earlier I can tell what I like and don't like about you. Now choose. And it's not like you know me either."

Flame Princess sighs. "Bad."

"My least favorite thing about you, at the moment, is that you seem too nice and uncontrollable.

"Huh?"

"Yeah… I have no idea… Anyway my favorite thing about you, at the moment, is that you're pretty cool. I guess."

"I'm so confused."

Marceline ignored her. "Jake!" She points at him.

"Ah!" Jake stretches to squish his face into his body.

"Good or Bad?"

"Hmm… Why the heck not let's go with Bad."

"You're overprotective and get in the way of so many things and are kind of a bore when it comes to danger. Also I have to agree with Bonnie, you give bad advice."

"It's not that bad…" He stretches into a sad blob.

"My favorite thing about you is how easy you are to scare."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"That's it?!"

"For my most favorite yeah. I like other things about you too but that's my favorite." She laughs at his expression. "Bubblegum." She points at her. "Good or Bad?"

"Bad."

Marceline cracked her knuckles, looking through the endless lists inside her mind. "I can't exactly pick one… Let's just go with I don't like you."

"Okay…? Then what would be the most favorite?"

"I want to be friends with you anyway I guess."

"That's not your most favorite about ME."

"Yep it kind of is."

"Oh yeah? Then where's the-"

_*Ding~*_

Marceline playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

Bubblegum sighed. "Alright you two. Who's next?" She looked between Flame Princess and Finn.

"I'll go." Flame Princess stood up. "Finn. Good or Bad?"

Finn hesitantly replied. "Bad…?"

"Okay. I dislike how you decided to write personal things on a letter just to see a dream."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… Sorry."

"But I like how sweet and kind you were to me before that and now."

Finn gave a small smile.

She turned to Marceline. "Ehhhh…. Uh…. Maaarrrceee…leeen…"

"Close. Marceline."

"Okay Marceleen."

"It's Marceline, Fire girl!"

"And my names Flame Princess, Marceleen!"

"Fire girl, Flame Princess. Same thing!"

Finn stepped up between them. "You guys stop! Flame Princess, Marceline. Marceline, Flame Princess." He quickly introduced them. "There!"

"Thanks Finn." They both smiled at him.

Flame Princess turned back to her. "So Marceleen. Good or Bad?"

"Bad. Fire girl." Marceline smiled.

"Alright. I dislike how you continue to get my name wrong."

"I have too many names to remember, Flamey."

Flame Princess sighed. "Well at least that name is better than 'Fire girl'… My favorite thing about you is how chill and laid-back you are. And how you play that awesome axe instrument thing, Marceline."

Marceline laughed. "Aw thanks Blaze!"

Flame Princess gritted her teeth.

"Okay okay I'm joking. Thanks Flame PRINCESS."

"Thank you." Flame Princess sighed as she looked over at Jake. "Jake. Good or Bad?"

Jake tapped his chin. "Bad."

"I dislike how you think I have anger issues."

"You kind of do." Jake covered his mouth once those words escaped his lips.

Flame Princess held her head. "Never mind that… My favorite thing about you is how funny and supportive you are." She took a deep breath and walked over to Bubblegum. "Good or Bad?"

"Bad of course."

"I don't like how you think you can do everything and be inconsiderate towards everybody's feelings. But I like how you semi took care of me when I was younger I guess."

_*Ding~*_

Flame Princess sighed as she went to sit back down.

Jake, Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Marceline looked over at Finn.

"Oh is it my turn?"

They nodded.

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry if anything hurts your feelings and I want you guys to know that you're my friends and I wouldn't hurt you guys on purpose." He sadly looked over at Flame Princess. "Flame Princess. Good or Bad?"

"Bad please."

"Okay... My least favorite thing about you is that you're made of fire."

"That's it?"

"I'm going to take Jake's words and say that that can mean a lot. Anyway my favorite thing about you is how passionate you are. I also liked how awesome you were before… you know…" Finn sighed and looked away. "Marcy. Good or Bad?"

Marceline smirked. "I'm going to have to go with bad again."

"Alright then. My least favorite thing about you is also how you put yourself before others. I'm not so sure you do that anymore, but that's my least favorite anyway." He took a deep breath. "But my favorite thing about you is how we both love adventure, danger, and excitement! You're also a great singer and instrument player!"

"Aw thanks. I guess." Marceline laughs as she leans back with her hands behind her head.

Finn continued to the next person. "Jake! Good or Bad?"

"Bad, man!"

"You sure?"

"Don't worry I can take it!"

"Alright my least favorite thing about you is how lazy you are."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I can live with that."

"My favorite thing about you is how you're always there for me and how I'm always there for you. Cause we're bros and are always there for each other whenever!"

Jake laughed as he fist bumped Finn who laughed along with him.

"And lastly, Princess Bubblegum. Good or Bad?"

"Bad. I can handle it."

"My least favorite thing about you is how you always ignored how I felt and stuff. That's pretty messed up PB. But my favorite thing about you is how smart you are with your cool experiments and inventions."

_*Ding~*_

All of them sighed.

The envelope exploded.

They sat there in silence as they began to think about everybody's words.

"Hey guys?" Marceline broke the silence. "I'm kind of hungry."

They stared at her.

"You could drink the chili pepper thing." Jake suggested.

Marceline got up and floated towards the ghost pepper bottle. She picked it up and sucked the red out of the container. "That wasn't nearly enough. But I guess it'll do for about a few more hours."

Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat. "So who wants to choose next?"

Jake jumped in the air. "It's my turn again!" He ran over to the mountain and dived in once again.

"You better be fast this time!" Finn called in after him.

At that moment Jake's hand popped out of the mountain, holding a yellow envelope in his hand. "Already done!" He stretched to his seat and tore the envelope open. "Ready guys? Hopefully this will put us out of our depressing mood! _**I dare Finn to spend an entire chapter without using words containing the letter E"**_

"What?!"

"Sorry dude. It's the rules."

"But that's hard!"

"Relax dude. You just said four words without messing up. You'll do fine! Anyway next is Marcy's _**I dare Marcy to talk backwards until Finn can use E again**_ Oooh. That's a tough one!"

Marceline had a confused look on her face. "how Backwards? this Like? Or ekil siht?"

Jake scratched his head. "Uh… Let's just go with the first one."

"cool Okay. easy That's. of Kind…"

They all processed together what she said. "Ohhh!" The said, finally solving the puzzle.

Jake laughed. "My turn! _**I dare Jake to refer to himself in the third person until Finn can use E again.**_ Aww! Jake does not want to do this!"

They laughed.

"Yours is siiiimmmpl… uh…" Finn made hand gestures in frustration, trying to indicating 'Easy'.

"Next is PB... _**Dare PB to talk like Yoda until Finn can use E again.**_"

"Read a book on the yoda speaking before, I have. Yeesssssss." Princess Bubblegum smiled at her memory of the weird book.

"And lastly, Flame Princess. _**Dare FP to not use anyone's name until Finn can use E.**_"

Flame Princess smiled. "Easy. I'll just call you all 'hey you' or something."

Jake put down the letter and sighed. "Jake thinks this is going to be tough… Should we go onto the next one until this one is over?"

"it read to going we are How?" Marceline asked.

Jake thought about it. "Jake thinks you're asking how we are to read them. Technically Jake would be the only one able to read them without losing the dare. FP can't use names, PB talks weirdly, Finn can't use E, and it takes nearly forever to understand what the heck you're saying. So Jake volunteers Jake."

"Go ahead. Yes, hmmm." Princess Bubblegum sorted out her words before speaking.

"Alright!" Jake stretched his arm into the mountain, pulling out a random envelope while the previous one rested neatly on the floor for later. _**Finn- Go and kick the following people in the balls, wear a disguise so you won't get busted. Kick, Hunson Abadeer, Lemongrab(That wears black), and Ricardio the Heart Guy. PS You can't leave the person till they cry in pain.**_"

Finn jumped in the air and smiled. "Aw…! uh… Yip! Action!"

"dad my kick to going You're? Woah!"

Finn unscrambled her words. "Oh… I think so. Sorry…"

Marceline thought about it and smiled. "fine it's Nah. least at once for somebody by kicked be to needs He."

Flame Princess spoke up. "Hey. You. How do you suppose you do that anyway?"

They looked around for something that would help him.

"What…?" Finn collapsed on the ground, a large flat screen T.V falling right next to him.

"Woah what's happening?" Jake's eyes shined at the beautiful looking T.V.

The four of them watched as a Finn virtualized onto the screen, the Land of Ooo also being shown.

"Cool!" The Finn inside the T.V exclaimed. "I'm back to… living world… guys!"

They looked down at the Finn lying down in front of the television.

Princess Bubblegum spoke for them. "Not exactly, Finn. Actually still in this world and just appeared home, you are."

"Oh. What if I run away?" Finn began to run the opposite direction of the way he was supposed to go. He was hit with a unbearable migraine. Both the Finn in the Land of Ooo and the one in the magic room screamed and rolled around as they held their head. "Ow! Okay okay okay!" The one in the television stood back up and ran back on track. "First is Hunson right?"

Jake read the letter. "Yep."

They watched as Finn drew a happy face in the ground and grabbed a carton of bug milk out of his backpack, chanting the spell to enter the Nightosphere. He threw on a mask lying around inside the living quarters when he entered, and began sneaking around the castle. A sound inside the kitchen caught his attention, and he stealthily made his way over.

Spotting Hunson Abadeer creating a sandwich inside the refrigerator, he snuck behind him.

Hunson Abadeer had unfortunately heard him, quickly dropping his sandwich and transforming into his soul sucking monster. "Fool! Who do you think you are to be able to sneak up on me?" He opened his mouth to suck out Finn's soul.

Finn didn't reply as he ran to block the soul-sucking, hiding behind the kitchen table.

Hunson Abadeer laughed. "You can't hide from me!"

Finn took a deep breath as he jumped out in the open.

"Aha there you are!"

Finn quickly ran up to him and kicked him hard.

Hunson Abadeer groaned as he held over his crotch, doubling over and falling onto the ground. It was quite obvious that he didn't expect that.

Finn kicked him again just to make sure, and hastily ran away.

"wimp a What…" Marceline said as she watched. "Evil of Lord the stop could kick one knew Who." She laughed and continued watching.

Finn spoke once more once he exited the portal. "Alright Who's n… aft… you know."

"Lemongrab" Jake replied to him.

Finn began his run to the Lemon Kingdom. He burst through the front doors of the castle, finding Lemongrab still scarfing down the loads of food. Finn sighed once realizing that Lemongrab ignored the loud ruckus he was making. He walked behind him and kicked him.

Lemongrab screeched as he turned around and glared at Finn, who was a bit relieved he had found the mask. "YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?" Lemongrab stood up, giving Finn a perfect shot at where to hit.

Finn bended his leg back and swung his leg forward between Lemongrab's legs.

Lemongrab screamed in pain, yet only kneeled down at he held his area.

Finn sighed as he kicked him again.

"I'M GOING TO-"

Finn kicked him again.

"FOUR HUNDRED YEARS DUNGE-"

Finn kicked him.

Lemongrab finally fell over, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Alright I'll release those filthy lemon peasants! Leave me be!"

Finn ran out the room, ready for his next target.

Jake spoke to him before he asked. "Ricardio the Heart Guy"

Finn nodded and made his way to the cave where both he and Jake were trapped for three weeks by Ricardio. He swiftly dodged numerous traps and monsters, only aiming for one specific person. He found Ricardio still lying on the ground where Princess Bubblegum had left him before. Finn merely walked up to him, listening to his still in pain moans. Lightly, Finn kicked him where his crotch should be.

Ricardio puffed up his cheeks in pain, closing his eyes unconscious.

_*Ding~*_

Finn watched as he began to disappear from the Land of Ooo, returning back to his former body. "I'm sorry now…"

Jake patted his back. "Don't be bro! It'll only take them a while to recover. Then bam good as new!"

Finn sighed as he took a seat back down.

Jake continued along with the letter. "Next is for you Marcy! _**Marceline- Kill Ash **_Woah what."

"that like Just? him kill Just? Woah"

Jake crossed his eyebrows as he read it again. "Jake guesses so? That's messed up!"

Marceline shrugged her shoulders. "well Oh." The T.V turned back on, now showing Ash who was seen showing off magic tricks to girls, and then asking them to make him a sandwich. Marceline grinned as she focused on the dirt around Ash, quickly lifting up her arm. Lightning struck nearby, causing the girls to run and scream.

Ash tried running as well, but was tripped one a bony hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. "Let go you chump!" Ash kicked the hand off of him.

A dozen more hands grabbed hold of him.

"Hey let me go!" He used numerous spells to fight them off, but they merely rebuilt themselves and continued attacking. "What gives?!"

"him kill to enough be won't dead The. wizard a powerful too He's." Marceline watched in amusement. "Hambo sell did he But. back holding no there's So!" Marceline focused on his head.

It burst into flames. He screamed.

The flames distracted him, causing all the undead to pounce on him and attack.

The T.V turned off by then.

_*Ding~*_

Marceline smiled as she turned back around away from the television. "What?" She looked at everybody's shocked and scared expression."Ash only it's on come Oh."

They mumbled 'nothing' and looked away.

Jake hurriedly went to the next dare, hoping that it would take his mind off of the violent death he just witnessed. "Next is for uh… PB… _**Bubblegum- French Kiss Marceline for 1 minute**_ wait what…"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Refuse, I do!" Princess Bubblegum turned away in embarrassment.

"gives What?!" Marceline crossed her eyebrows.

"Jake doesn't know!? That's what it says!" Jake read it over and over to himself again.

"Make me you cannot!" She crossed her arms.

Everybody waited a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what to do.

_*Clank* *Clank* *Clank* Clank*_

"Huh? AHHH!" Marceline slammed into the ground, having been chained by both her arms and legs to the floor. "anything do can't I!" She growled, trying desperately to use any of her powers to escape. "magic Freaking!" She turned and twisted, hoping her strength could break it off. She even tried transforming into any of her numerous forms, but also with no avail. "this did Who?!"

"Nobody did Marcy! They just appeared and chained you!" Jake began to freak out.

Princess Bubblegum continued to cross her arms. "You still, make me do it, cannot!"

Meanwhile… Flame Princess and Finn sat near the mountain, watching with curiosity.

Marceline began to growl and thrash around again.

There was a sound almost resembling a gunshot.

Everybody froze.

"What was-" Bubblegum began before she was hit in the mouth, being forced to swallow whatever it was, aimed at her. "…He...he…" She began to wobble around, grinning.

Jake cautiously began to back away. "Jake thinks she's been drugged…" He whispered to Marceline before running away to where Finn and Flame Princess were sitting.

Princess Bubblegum focused on Marceline chained to the floor and giggled again. She took a step towards her.

Marceline gasped and began thrashing around again as she came closer. "Jake!" She called to him.

He ignored her.

She twisted and turned again. "Finn!" She called this time.

Finn looked at her in worry, standing up to help her.

"Oh no you don't." Jake stretched around both Finn and Flame Princess, blocking both of their views.

"mutt, you kill I'll!" Marceline's voice was cut off, once Princess Bubblegum pounced on her, locking both of their lips together and began furiously using her tongue against Marceline's will.

*_Ding~*_

Marceline was unchained. She growled as she threw Princess Bubblegum off of her, far away.

Princess Bubblegum landed with a thud and became unconscious. Either if it was from the impact or the drug, they may never know.

Marceline violently wiped her mouth and stomped her way over to Jake who was now stretching back to his normal size.

Jake noticed her and cowered in fear. "Wait! Wait! We would have never got the envelope done if Jake had saved you!"

Marceline picked him up by his collar, plummeting him into the mountain of letters. She snapped her head towards Finn.

Finn gulped and quickly hid behind Flame Princess, using her body as a shield.

Marceline took a deep breath and floated back up, letting go of the recent incident. "dog stupid, next What's?"

Jake emerged from the mountain, now covered in bruises and cuts from the paper. He groaned and fell onto the floor, reading the next dare. " _**Flame Princess- Go to the Ice King and tell him you're sorry for burning his Kingdom down, then steal his crown."**_

"Um okay?" Flame Princess watched as she visualized into the Land of Ooo like Finn had. She quickly used her fire powers to get to the ice kingdom. "Hey old guy!" She yelled from the outside of the mountain for she knew she would end up burning it again if she went inside.

"What? What? Who's there." Ice King gasped. "Oh it's you… Here to burn my house again?"

"No. I want to say that I'm sorry for burning you house."

"That's what I thought! But you won't be melting my house- Wait what?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Ice King rubbed his arm. "Oh… Well okay then? Is this some kind of prank?"

"No. But I think this would count as one." Flame Princess snatched the Ice Crown from his head and sped off.

"Hey! Hey I need that!"

She could hear him yelling after her. Flame Princess watched as she was transported back along with the crown.

_*Ding~*_

The envelope popped.

"Well. That's done with." Flame Princess gently laid the crown next to the broken table.

Jake shoved his hand into the mountain and pulled out yet another envelope. "Alright ready guys?"

They nodded. Except for Princess Bubblegum who was still unconscious, far from them. Finn took notice and went to retrieve her to bring her back to the circle.

Jake tore open the envelope. "_**Dare: Finn B*** slap the f*** out of FP for 5 minutes!**_ And it all goes downhill from there…" Jake made a beeping noise with each star that came into view.

"words their censored person the think I." Marceline listened to the beeps.

"Yeah probably."

"Woah woah woah! Why would they want him to slap me?!" Flame Princess gasped.

"They probably hate you. Jake guesses… So Finn…" Jake looked over at Finn who had finished carrying Princess Bubblegum back to her seat.

"Hmm?" Finn looked at him.

Jake turned the paper over and showed him.

"Huh?! What? Why?!"

"Jake has no idea… But the dares are the dares Finn…"

Finn gulped as he looked over at Flame Princess. "Um."

Flame Princess gave a sad smile. "The dares are the dares. Go ahead."

Finn closed his eyes shut. "I'm truly sorry!" He lifted his hand and slapped her.

* * *

_*Ding~*_

"Owww…" Finn looked down at his burnt hands. "You okay FP?" He turned to the side.

Flame Princess rubbed her swollen cheeks. "Not really. But I know you didn't mean it so it's fine."

Jake scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry guys… Let's go on to the next one shall we?"

They nodded.

"_**Dare: PB flirt with Finn or French Kiss him on the lips"**_

Princess Bubblegum's eyes snapped open. Her pupils showing that the drug was still in effect.

Jake lightly took a hold of Marceline's arm and stretched his body in front of Flame Princess, pulling them both back. Well he just walked back with his stretched body in front of Flame Princess and she followed back, not wanting to burn his fur.

"Hey Finn. Hair is nice today, you are." Princess Bubblegum snatched his hat off and smiled.

"Um guys?!" Finn looked back at the three.

"Really beautiful, you are!" Princess Bubblegum took a step forward, leaning in closer to his face.

"Thank you?" He uneasily smiled back. "Guys?!" He called to them again.

"How would come home with me, you like?"

"No-No thanks!"

_*Ding~*_

Princess Bubblegum leaned in for a kiss.

Marceline punched her in the face, knocking her out once again.

Finn gave a relieved sigh. "You didn't hav…uh… to punch."

"well Oh!" Marceline laughed. "Jake next whats?"

Jake looked at the paper. "Oh um. _**Truth: Finn which of the two girls do you want to marry and start a family with, PB or Marceline**_? Well that's awkward."

"Hey why am I excluded in these?" Flame Princess crossed her arms.

"Writer doesn't like you Jake guesses."

She sighed.

Jake turned back to Finn. "So Finn? Your answer?"

Finn nervously looked back and forth between Bubblegum who was lying on the floor and Marceline who was glaring down at her with her hands on her hips. "Um…" He thought about it. "I didn't think about futurrrr….. B. Fih."

"Did you mean 'before'?"

He nodded.

"Oh okay then. Still what's your answer?"

"If I had to pick…" He continued deciding inside his head. "Marcy."

Marceline snapped her head towards him. "Huh?"

Finn looked down at the ground and nodded.

_*Ding~*_

Jake laughed. "Aww that's so cute." He teased.

"Shut up." Finn crossed his arms and looked away, leaving a surprised Marceline still staring at him.

Jake laughed and read the next truth. "_**Truth:PB do you have feelings for Marceline?"**_

Princess Bubblegum snapped her eyes open once again. "Barely, it is." She fell over again.

_*Ding~*_

The envelope disappeared.

Jake picked out a new envelope. "Okay I'm sure this one will give us a break!" He tore it open and cleared his throat yet again. _**"Dare- Jake to do tier 15 with his favorite girl in the room in front of Lady.**_WHAT?! OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB!"

"be room this in girl favorite your might who And?" Marceline snickered.

"Certainly not you." Jake glared at her.

"good Well!" Marceline cheered and relaxed back, knowing that she wouldn't have to be the one to do it.

"Am I your favorite?" Flame Princess asked.

"No… not really."

"Well I take it that's a good thing even if I don't know what tier fifteen is." She laughed and sat down.

Jake sweat-dropped. "Great… That only means…" He looked down at Princess Bubblegum.

_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._

"Huh what? What's happening?"

The four of them looked up from the noise.

_DARE EXCEEDING RATING LEVEL. DELETE._

Jake looked down at the paper and watched as the certain dare was erased. He gave a sigh of relief. "That was close… And that was really weird…"

They stared at him.

"On with the show! _**Dare- Finn to make out with all the girls in the room**_ You know what… Jake gives up. Jake won't be overprotective about this." He crossed his arms and sat down, staring sharply at Finn.

Finn sighed as he looked around at the three girls once more. "So… Who wants to…"

"time this last go I'll so once you with out made already I Well." Marceline closed her eyes and floated around.

Finn blushed. "PB is unconscious so… FP you'll start first…" He walked over to her and stood straight.

Flame Princess sighed. "Wait. But then your lips will be burned and you won't be able to complete the dare anyway."

"Kissing, I hear?!" Princess Bubblegum stood up, forcefully grabbing Finn by his shoulders and smashing her lips onto his.

He screamed from shock, trying with no avail to escape her death grip.

Jake, Marceline, and Flame Princess watched with discomfort as Princess Bubblegum seemed like she was swallowing him. They only decided to do something about it when Finn began to turn blue from a lack of breath.

Jake stretched his body to yank her off of Finn, and held her in place as she continued trying to kiss Finn.

As Jake held her, Marceline floated over. "dreams Sweet!" She punched her, knocking her out once again.

They turned over to Finn who was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Scary…" He choked out.

They laughed.

He looked up at Marceline.

"lips bubblegum than lips burnt kiss rather I'd…" She told him.

"Oh…" Finn looked over at Flame Princess.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him.

Finn stood up and chuckled nervously.

Flame Princess hesitantly got closer. And closer. And closer… Until their lips made contact. They stayed like that for a while, and Flame Princess only retracted once feeling a tear fall onto her. "Heh." She gave a small smile.

He whipped the tear from his face and smiled back. He tried to at least, since his lips were now burnt.

Flame Princess went back to her seat and sat down.

Finn looked over at Marceline who was now the final girl.

Marceline grinned as she floated in closer, gently kissing his damaged lips.

*_Ding~*_

"Aw… All four of you are cute." Jake laughed as he teased once again. "Except PB this time, that kind of scared Jake."

They nodded in agreement.

"Alright next! _**Dare- PB to make out with her favorite person in the room.**_ Oh… No…"

Princess Bubblegum's eyes unfortunately snapped open again. She wobbled as she stood up, indicating that she was still under the crazy drugs influence. "Favorite person, mine is, Finn!" She pounced on him like a cat, and began swallowing his face again, ignoring his screams.

_*Ding~*_

"time this her stop you girl Fire…"

"Okay." Flame Princess walked over to Bubblegum and slapped her off of Finn which somehow was enough force to make her unconscious yet again.

"That's disturbing… Let's continue… _**Dare- Marcy to kiss Jake**_. Ew what? Jake is not going to kiss a blood-sucking vampire!"

"either you kiss to want I like not It's…"

"Yeah well Jakes still not doing it!" Jake crossed his arms.

"dog, Loopholes…" Marceline floated over and kissed him on the top of his head. "Bleh…" She spit.

_*Ding~*_

"Oh yeah… Smart. Anyway, last dare's for Finn! _**Dare- Finn to kiss his gender swap.**_"

"Huh?"

The four of them looked up at the sky as whistling was heard. A body sized mirror slammed directly in front of him.

Finn peered inside the mirror, watching as a girl who resembled him appeared on the mirror. "Huh?" Finn tilted his head, along with the girl who instead tilted her head the other way.

Marceline floated over and looked inside as well. A boy who resembled her appeared as she looked inside as well. "Weird." She said. "Driew." He said.

Flame Princess walked over and looked inside as well with also a boy who resembled her staring back.

Jake came over to see as well with a cat appearing.

The four of them looked around the mirror, seeing a boy who resembled Bubblegum, lying on the floor unconscious. There was also a mountain of letters near them.

Finn gasped. "Guys. I think th… thos…" Finn pointed at them "Arrr…g… trapp…d in a room too!"

The girl turned around to her friends. "Guys. Uh… Me guesses that they're trapped…um… a room too."

"Jake thinks she had a dare where she couldn't use the letter 'i'."

"Cake thinks he had a dare where he couldn't use the letter 'e'." The cat spoke.

Both Finn and the girl sighed. They leaned in and puckered their lips, both kissing the mirror where their lips met.

_*Ding~*_Both sides sounded.

The mirror began to fade. They all waved bye to their counterparts.

"That was pretty cool." Jake continued looking in the mirror that now only reflected their own images. He looked down at the paper in his hands. "Just some truths now. _**Truth- Jake on how he did tier 15**_. What do you mean 'how'? You just… Do it!"

"dog, sick!" Marceline laughed and pushed him.

*_Ding~*_

"Next if for FP _**Truth- FP if she loves Finn"**_

"Well… The TRUTH is that I can't exactly answer that about now."

_*Ding~*_

"Cool. _**Truth- PB if she loves Finn."**_

"I can't answer that either…" Princess Bubblegum's voice sounded from the floor on where she laid. She seemed to be turning back to normal.

_*Ding~*_

"_**Truth- Marcy the same"**_

"neither Me." Marceline sighed.

_*Ding~*_

The envelope flew away into oblivion.

"Alright! That was quick! Onto the next!" Jake stretched his arm and picked up another random envelope, tearing it open in one swift movement. "_**Finn sing Gone Forever by Three Days Grace"**_

"How can I sing if I… can't talk right…"

"We'll skip it for later then. _**Jake: Who do you love more? Ice cream or lady?**_ Psh that's an easy one! Obviously…" Jake tapped his chin. "Lady! Yeah! That was just a dramatic pause there." He nervously laughed.

They stared at him.

_*Ding~*_

"Well the only thing left on this letter is for you to sing bro."

"But I can't!"

_*Ding~*_

_*Ding~*_

_*Ding~*_

_*Ding~*_

_*Ding~*_

The envelope exploded.

"Yes! Finally! I can speaakk!" Marceline cheered. "Sing for us Finny boy!"

"Now I can say everybody's names! I agree with Marceline. Sing Finn!" Flame Princess smiled.

"And now I don't have to say my own name! Actually that didn't bother me as much." Jake laughed.

"And I can use 'E's again!" Finn laughed and gave a sigh of relief. "Now that I'm in such a good mood, I will sing!" A lyric sheet floated down into Finn's hands. "Alright!

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever-"_

* * *

"_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever…"_ Finn finished.

*_Ding~*_

The envelope shattered

They clapped for him and whistled.

By then Princess Bubblegum sat up, rubbing her head. "Happen, what did?"

"Well first, you can stop talking like that." Jake decided to retell the story.

"Oh…"

"And second, you went crazy and creeped everybody out because of something that fell into your mouth. The End."

"Why does my head hurt so much…?"

Marceline spoke up. "Probably because I punched you in the face like five times."

Princess Bubblegum sighed and lay back down.

Jake laughed. "I think that's enough envelopes for now, let's take a break?"

They agreed and followed after Bubblegum to lay on the ground.

* * *

**Dangum... That took forever to write xD**

**Thanks for the dares and truths following people!: invisibleredhead , TommyGun15, Darren The Madman and Insanity, VioletandFinn, Goth-Girl-Surana, and BossKing109! **

**- (Cue Slow Applause) for the genius truth or dares that messed up everybody's speech! I would give your name but I'd probably get caught and forced to delete this story again lol. But you know who you are. xD Marceline and Finn's were the hardest to write, and I used a yoda speaking website for PB lol. Tell me if I messed up somewhere :3**

**Remember guys PM's only! Also tell me if you did PM me but I forgot you, because I decided to not leave anybody out this chapter. Also tell me if I forgot to thank you and add your name to the list of people because PM's are a pain in the butt to look through. I swear I wish I could use reviews ._. I feel bad for you Guest reviewers cause you can't PM me ._. Sorry.**

**Okay before the next chaoter I got a few questions and stuff. Notes basically.**

**Okay- As much as I want to make Marceline the love interest for Finn, I'm not. Well technically I'm not. It's basically a voting poll and Marceline's in the lead. So if you're getting answers that you weren't expecting from the characters, it's because of the voting poll. So you guys should ask the "Do you love" questions later when the story as actually progress xD -Marceline is in the lead so Finn's answers will begin to slowly direct towards her and her answers will slowly begin to direct towards him.**

**And I have a question that I should have asked before lol. -How old are Finn and FP?- I find it extremely weird to write them with their youngness. But I guess I won't mind if you guys want to keep it at that. Personally I think they should be 18 lol or like 17. (Reviews for this question are accepted)**

**And and- if you were confused with the Fionna and Cake thing it's basically like they're forced to play truth or dare in their world lol.**

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK 23 PAGES.**

**Don't give me more speech problems. *Cries* That took forever lol**

**REMINDER: PM'S ONLY**

**Omg I just read it over and Marceline's quotes are so funny xD Like if you don't flip them around to what she's actually saying then it doesn't make sense and it makes her sound so funny and unserious when she wants to be**


	4. The Third Batch

"Whose turn was it again?"

"Uh…"

"I call it then!" Marceline floated over to the mountain, pulling out a random color. They had given up looking for their preferred colors a while back when it took too much time and realized it didn't matter anymore since this was a situation to leave a prison or not. She sat back down in her seat and tore it open.

Finn stood up. "Wait! I want to change my seat! What if we have one of those questions where we have to say something about each other again? I don't want to be first." He walked around the circle, thinking of a good place to be seated at.

"Sit between Bubblegum and I, bro." Jake patted the seat in between them.

Finn thought about it. "Nah that's too far to the end. I don't want to be first but I don't want to be last either."

"Hurry up Finn. Nobody cares about the seating except you." Marceline sighed.

"Okay okay!" He mentally looked at all the choices he had. "I'll sit between you and Jake then."

Everybody moved over for him to sit.

"Alright. Everybody good now?" Marceline looked around the half circle as they all sat comfortably in their position.

They nodded.

"Okay let's see." Marceline pulled the letter out, accidentally tearing the bottom half of it as she did so. "**By: [Insert Asker], **_**Dare: Finn do seven minutes in heaven with Marceline.**_ What…?"

A closet door emerged from the ground like an automatic machine.

They looked around it, finding that it was just a door from both ways. Then Finn opened it, curiously revealing a small room inside. But when he turned his head and looked behind it again, it still only showed the door itself. He turned to Marceline. "After you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to do it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yep." Finn smiled.

Hiding a small blush on her face, Marceline floated inside, Finn following after.

Meanwhile, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess just watched them with a mixture of weirded-outness, surprise, awkwardness, and basically everything else weird. They didn't really have any idea how to deal with such a situation.

Jake cleared his throat. "Well… Marcy still has the envelope so what do you guys want to do for seven minutes?" He tried to start something to take all of their attention away from the door.

They both continued watching the door anyway.

"Hey guys?"

Nothing.

"Um."

Flame Princess turned to him, having noticed that he had said something. "Oh what?"

He scratched the top of his head. "Never mind…"

The three of them sat there. A thump was heard inside the closet. They made faces as they imagined to themselves what was going on in there. Even Flame Princess, who had no clue what Tier 15 was at the moment, ended up imagining something as well. Then there was a slight moan.

Jake squished his ears and covered his eyes, doing his best to not barge into there and stop what he thought the two inside the closet were doing.

Bubblegum and Flame Princess began to look away out of discomfort, Flame Princess also covering her ears from seeing Jake do so as well.

Then there was another moan.

Jake couldn't take it anymore, stretching his body around the closet door creating a hopefully sound proof box. The two girls sighed in relief as they watched him. But of course, then there was a shrill scream which muffled its way out of Jake's furry wall. Then the noise completely stopped.

_*Ding~*_

Jake quickly reverted back to normal and yanked the door open. "What the flub is going on in there!?" He screamed, his face turned into one of confusion as both Marceline and Finn fell out laughing uncontrollably, still fully clothed. "What's going on?" He questioned them

Marceline wiped a tear from her eye as she continued laughing yet slightly recovered. "Just Finn's bright idea with a sprinkle of my idea added on to it."

Finn continued laughing as well. "Did you see the look on his face?" He held his stomach.

She laughed along with him once more.

Jake gave a sigh of relief then held his head. "Wait wait wait. So what happened?"

Finn stopped laughing enough to explain the whole story. "Well! We both decided that if we were in heaven for seven minutes, we wouldn't be wasting our time by kissing and junk and would much rather pull pranks and laugh. So our 'seven minutes in heaven' were to freak you guys out."

"Then what was Marceline's added on idea?"

Marceline smirked. "Special sound effects."

Finn nodded. "I don't know what moaning and hitting the wall would do so I just followed along."

Jake glared at Marceline who grinned back at him. "Let's go back to the circle…" He walked back over to his seat and sat down, his disturbed face still there. Marceline and Finn following after.

Both Bubblegum and Flame Princess gave their own small nervous laugh as to figuring out what did instead happen than what they had thought

"Alright what's next?" Marceline looked at the paper again. "_**Dare: Finn to compliment Marcy in the end of his every speech for a chapter.**_ Oh. I like this one."

"Okay? You look nice Marceline."

"Why thank you Finn." Marceline laughed. "_**Dare: Marceline to always kiss Finn every time Finn compliments her**_" Marceline sighed. "And there's always a twist." She placed the letter down onto the floor for later. "Who wants to go next?"

"Can I go?" Flame Princess stood up.

"Nobody's stopping you."

Flame Princess smiled as she walked over to the mountain, tearing open the first envelope she touched. "**By [Insert Asker], **_**Truths: 1. F.P, what is the craziest thing you've ever done?**_ The craziest thing I've ever done?" She thought about it. "Well I haven't exactly been out of my lantern for too long so I don't really have anything too crazy… I guess it would be burning down the Ice Kingdom that one time..."

_*Ding~*_

"Alright next! _**2. Jake, was Tier 15 fun and, would you advise Finn to do it with F.P? Why?"**_

Jake sighed. "Of course it was fun. And why would I advise Finn to do it at all? Well at least right now he can't. Why? Because of age."

_*Ding~*_

Finn stared at him. "Can we know what Tier 15 is anyway? Your smile is beautiful, Marceline." Marceline sighed and kissed him.

Jake also sighed again then glared at him. "No!" Quickly changing the subject he turned to Flame Princess. "What's the next one?"

"_**3. P.B, did you EVER have feelings for Finn?"**_ She answered with another question as she read it.

Princess Bubblegum shrugged. "Can't say I haven't."

_*Ding~*_

Finn looked at her in surprise. "You've liked me before? Marceline you smell as nice as strawberries!" Marceline this time gave a light blush on her cheek. "Thanks…" She kissed him again. He answered her back by smiling.

Princess Bubblegum shrugged again. "Just a bit. What's next FP?"

Flame Princess fiddled with the paper. "Hold up you guys are going too fast. _**4. Finn, do you ever wish there were other humans and that things were different? How and why?"**_

Finn had almost a sad look on his face. "Well I do wish that there were other humans for sure. But I wouldn't want things to be different either because I like the life I have now."

_*Ding~*_

"Woah that's deep dude." Jake looked at him in surprise.

Finn sighed then turned to Marceline. "Your eye color is a cool shade of red." He smiled again. Marceline laughed. "And your eye color is a cool shade of blue." She kissed him.

"You two are starting to weird me out." Jake sighed as he watched them.

They both shrugged. "It's a dare." They said together.

He held his head. "Yeah… Yeah… Whatever…"

Flame Princess butted in. "Come on guys this envelope has more…_**5. Marcy, what are your feelings toward Ice King? Do you wish he was Simon again? Why?"**_

Marceline took a deep breath. "Simon's like a father to me. And of course I wish he was Simon again. Why not?" She smiled to herself at her trickery.

_*Ding~*_

_**6. Finn, what are your feelings toward Marcy?**_

Finn scratched the side of his cheeks. "Uh… I'm not sure they're kind of mixed… Your hair is nice and soft, Marcy." Marceline laughed and kissed him.

_*Ding~*_

"Mixed feelings huh?" Jake watched them still with a glare at Finn.

Flame Princess butted in again. "We've got some dares now guys. _**1. Finn, do your baby dance in front of everyone**_." The three, Marceline, Jake, and Flame Princess, giggled. Each of them already remembering what the dance was from past encounters.

Princess Bubblegum looked at them in confusion. "What's the baby dance?"

Finn took a deep breath and stood up, a tint of pink spread across his face. He gulped as he stared straight in the eyes at every one of them and then stripped down to his underwear. "It's this…" Oh well. Three of them already have seen it so what did he have left to lose? "_I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man, I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can!" _His face going a deeper shade of red as he moved and sang.

Marceline, Jake, and Flame Princess were covering their mouths to stifle their giggles.

"_I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-a your buns! Punch-a your buns, I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!" _He finished with his final pose to the dance.

_*Ding~*_

The three letting go of their mouths, erupting into a fit of laughter.

His face grew to an even deeper red, seeing Princess Bubblegum's frozen shocked expression. He turned to Marceline. "I like your laugh." Marceline grinned and floated up to him, kissing him.

Finn took another deep breath, putting his clothes back on. "FP what's the next one?" He asked to hopefully get rid of his embarrassment.

"Oh." She giggled. "Um_**. 2. F.P, do the craziest thing you've-" **_She giggled again_** "-ever done in front of everyone**_. Wait they want me to burn down the Ice Kingdom?" The T.V flashed back on, Flame Princess being transported once more. She sighed, taking a look at her surroundings. "I'm going to regret it, but let's get this over with then…" She cracked her fingers.

"It's you again! Where's my crown you fire head!" Ice King noticed her presence as she neared the Ice Kingdom, using her fiery powers.

Flame Princess sighed, creating fire balls in her hands.

Ice King gasped. "So you are going to burn down my kingdom!"

She threw the fire.

"No! Stop it!" Ice King reached over as if to stop her, but without his crown he didn't have any powers. So he just watched as his kingdom began to melt into the ground, while Flame Princess disappeared back into the letter world.

_*Ding~*_

"I feel bad now." The T.V shut off once more. "This time he doesn't have his crown to repair his kingdom."

Marceline grinned. "That's why we've got to finish this game so you can give him his crown back huh?"

She nodded. _**"3. Marcy, suck the pink out of P.B's hair."**_

Marceline grinned again. "I was starving anyway." She floated over to the still shocked bubblegum princess, digging her fangs into the bubblegummy hair and sucking the color out of it turning it a light colorless gray.

_*Ding~*_

Princess Bubblegum finally noticed a second too late. She patted her head and took a hold of the tips of her hair, now seeing that it wasn't its usual pink. "Marceline!" She growled, turning around. Marceline laughed, making an obvious whistle that it was her. "At least we got the dare done." She pointed out; still laughing about Princess Bubblegum's enraged expression.

The envelope in Flame Princess' hands exploded. She clapped her hands together to dust the imaginary dust off of her hands. "Alright whose next?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, looking down at the four sitting on the floor. Finn was trying to recover from his embarrassment, Jake was squinting his eyes at Finn as if to judge him, Princess Bubblegum was angrily arguing with Marceline, and Marceline was laughing as Princess Bubblegum argued with her. In other words, they were all a bit occupied at the moment. "Guess I get to choose again." She smiled, walking over to the mountain picking another one and tearing it open

Flame Princess cleared her throat as she took the letter out of the envelope. _**"By [Insert Asker],-PB: Which shampoo do you use?"**_

All of them stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Princess Bubblegum uncomfortably cleared her throat, "Um… Flame Princess why do you want to know what shampoo I use?"

Flame Princess gave her a blank stare. "The… paper was asking you…" She held up the letter.

"Oh!" They all said in a chorus. "Wait why do you get to choose again?!" They yelled. An additional "Your voice is pretty, Marcy" added on from Finn. And then the two of them kissing.

Flame Princess sighed, "Cause all of you weren't paying attention?"

"But I wanted to choose!" Jake whined.

"Jake you basically got to read all the letters before the last break…" Marceline noted.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "Okay carry on FP."

Flame Princess smiled, "Thanks you, Jake." She turned to Princess Bubblegum, "Your answer?"

"Bubblegum shampoo." Princess Bubblegum answered without hesitation. They all groaned at how predictable her answer was. "What?" She asked innocently.

*_Ding~*_

Flame Princess continued along, ignoring her question _**"-Marcy: Do you like 'Panic! At the Disco?' If you don't know them, here's an ipod full of them."**_

Marceline tapped her chin. "Panic… At the Disco…?" A light whistling was heard, aimed towards her. It fell onto her lap and her face brightened up at what it was. "Aw yes! Headphones!" Marceline put the headphones on her head and took a while to actually figure out how an 'ipod' worked. But finally she got it and began listening to all the songs on its playlist. The music was muffled as it blared out from the headphones.

They just watched her, they themselves listening in on the muffled sounds, trying to figure out what it was actually playing. "Well that's going to take her a while…" Flame Princess commented. _**"-FP: Can you have wet dreams? (Because wetness can hurt you, doesn't?)**_" She blushed a dark orange. Even though her knowledge about that kind of stuff wasn't exactly that great, she still knew what it meant. "Uh…"

Everybody stared at her, awaiting her answer. Of all the times they had to pay attention it had to be now… "Yeah… I can…" Flame Princess confessed, bowing her head to hide her more than usual red face.

_*Ding~*_

Jake scratched the side of his face in awkwardness, "Well… Don't be ashamed… It's pretty normal for a teenage-"

"Shush!" She snapped at him from embarrassment, _**"-Jake: CAN YOU LICK YOUR ELBOW WITHOUT STRETCHING!?"**_ Flame Princess quickly said to change the subject.

Jake winced, "Woah no need to yell the truth at me FP."

"I wasn't yelling. The truth was just in really big font so I read it like that."

"Oh." He bended his arm, taking a look at his elbow. "Neh." He stuck his tongue out, reaching for the tip of his elbow. "Neeeh!" Jake gave up about five seconds later, "Nope."

_*Ding~*_

"Couldn't you have tried a bit more?" Princess Bubblegum asked, sadly patting her colorless hair. "One of these envelopes better give me my hair color back!"

"I'm too lazy to" Jake laughed, plopping down on his back to express his laziness. "FP what's next?"

"Oh _**-Finn: If you were condemned to be half fish, were would you prefer to swim? Sea or a pool?"**_

Finn stroked his chin, "Well if I were half fish… Wouldn't I be half human? Would I even need to swim anywhere? But if I had to choose…" He shuddered, "I would say the ocean so I can go on adventures still rather than be trapped in a pool."

_*Ding~*_

They clapped for him. He smiled, turning back over to Marceline who was still listening to the songs "Hey Marcy!" He said loudly, doubting she could even hear him "You're very beautiful!" Finn decided to kiss her on his own since she had proved that she hadn't heard him.

Let's say she was caught off guard from his sudden act, moving the headphones down to her neck as he kissed her. "Uh… What are you doing?" She asked, once Finn had broken the kiss.

He laughed, "Well you didn't hear me compliment you so I decided to do it myself so you don't lose your dare."

Marceline nodded, but didn't put the headphones back onto her head. "I guess I like them." She answered her truth from before, having been somewhat finished with some songs.

_*Ding~*_

"So what'd I miss" She looked around the circle.

"Nothing much." They all replied except for Finn who didn't want to say anything.

"Cool. So what's next?"

Flame Princess used her finger to guide her along the letter, "Eh… _**EXTRA FOR ALL: Who or what do you love the most?"**_ She gave them all a while to think about it.

"I love Ice Cream! And Everything Burritos! And sandwiches! And Lady. Yeah I love Lady too." Jake answered almost without hesitation. He gave a proud smile like he had just done something heroic. "Wait it said the most…?" Scratching the top of his head he answered again, "I guess I love my family the most."

"I love my kingdom the most." Princess Bubblegum answered right after Jake, her answer being quiet obvious.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I love Simon the most. Or my mom. Along with Hambo too. But if I can only choose one then Simon. Or my mom... Uh... One or the other."

"I love swords! And fighting!" Finn smiled, punching and kicking the air and unsheathing his sword. "Mostly swords." He stabbed the ground, turning over to Marceline, "Your music is really good." Marceline gave him a laugh and kissed him.

Lastly it was Flame Princess' turn. "I love the power of fire. Burning evil stuff is fun." They stared at her but she only shrugged her shoulders.

_*Ding~*_

As they continued to stare at her, she cleared her throat looking back at the letter in her hands, _**"Dares:  
*PB: Bleed a little and make Marcy drink your blood."**_

Marceline laughed, "Well good. I was getting hungry again anyway."

Princess Bubblegum gasped, "What?! No!"

"Yo you kind of swallowed my face earlier… So call it payback."

Princess Bubblegum blushed, looking back and forth at her wrist. "Only a little…" She agreed. "Give me your sword Finn."

Finn tilted his head in confusion, but handed her the sword anyway.

She sighed, taking the handle of the sword. Ever so slowly, she inched it closer to her arm, looking the opposite way as she waited for the pain. Being how soft skinned she was, the simplest touch of the blade caused her to immediately bleed. "Here!" Princess bubblegum winced, shoving her tiny cut at Marceline's face.

Marceline smiled, licking her lips as she looked at the blood in hunger. She put her mouth onto the cut, not bothering to mind her fangs as she sucked the blood out of the cut. It wasn't as rich and delicious as Finn's blood, but it was something.

_*Ding~*_

Princess Bubblegum shoved Marceline back, reverting her back to normal. "Aw. I'm still hungry though." Marceline pouted as Princess Bubblegum began immediately treating her wound with what she had.

"Too bad." She turned to Finn, "Got any bandages?"

He nodded, reaching into his backpack and taking out a small Band-Aid and handing it to her. Princess Bubblegum thanked him, putting the Band-Aid onto her arm. She gave a sigh of relief seeing it all patched up, "Flame Princess, continue."

"_***Marcy: Break one string of your bass/axe."**_ Flame Princess replied to her.

Marceline gasped, "What?!"

Jake, not feeling so weirded out by the sight of Marceline drinking blood anymore, laughed, "A dares a dare Marcy!"

"Shut up, dog! No way in Nightosphere am I going to snap one of the strings on my bass!" She held the weapon instrument behind her in defense.

He laughed again, "Don't be a party pooper Marceline! We've all been doing our dares this whole time. So you gotta take one for the team!" Jake turned to Finn, "Right Finn?"

Finn hesitantly nodded, knowing that completing the game would be the right thing to do but was afraid of what Marceline would do since he had disagreed with her.

"Yeah Marceline." Both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum agreed.

Marceline glared at all four of them, turning back and forth between her instrument and her friends. It was only just one string; she could repair it sometime afterwards. And who knows? Maybe one of the envelopes would help her to fix it. Marceline stole Finn's sword still in Princess Bubblegum's hand, bringing it quickly down on her instrument strings.

One of the strings snapped, creating a blaring noise as Marceline dropped the sword and kneeled down onto the ground, her ax-bass on her lap.

_*Ding~*_

They all slowly scooted away from her as she continued to look at the broken instrument without any movement.

"What's next?" Jake stretched over and whispered to Flame Princess as if any loud sound would set Marceline into some sort of rage.

Flame Princess whispered aloud to everybody, _**"*FP: DO A BARREL ROLL!-"**_

They shushed her.

"_**(For a minute)"**_ She finished.

"Whispering won't do anything you know…" Marceline growled from her spot. She sighed, gently setting the ax-bass off to the side to not further damage it.

The four nervously laughed, slowly scooting back to their respective spots for she didn't have that death aura around her anymore.

"Anyway then." Flame Princess laughed again. "Is this a barrel roll?" She lay on the ground and began rolling around the room. The rest of them watched her in amusement as she began to practically set the room on fire as she rolled and left splotches of fire in her path.

_*Ding~*_

Flame Princess quickly got up, regretting it a second after as she held her head from the dizziness. "That was fun." She giggled.

"But you left flames everywhere." Marceline told her.

Flame Princess turned around, now just realizing that she did. "Oh."

Princess Bubblegum waved her hand in front of her, "Its fine. This room is constructed in a way that the fire won't spread or else it would just damage the room and destroy it. I'm sure that it doesn't want that until we finish the game."

Flame Princess tilted her head, "Well yeah but…" She held her hand out, all of the excess flames disappearing, "I can do that." She smiled, continuing on with the letter, _**"*Jake: Here's a bottle of wine. Drink it."**_

"What? Wine?" Jake gasped, the familiar whistling headed straight for him. He stretched to give it a soft landing for wine was usually contained inside glass. And he did not want to have to lick the glass and the wine from the ground if it had broken. Stretching back to normal, Jake held the new bottle of wine in his hands, "Eh… I don't think this is a good idea."

"Red wine!" Marceline lunged for it, the look of hunger back in her eyes.

Jake moved it away from her, "No! This would probably mess up the both of us if either of us drinks it!" He dodged her again as she tried to snatch it away from him.

"Psh. Red wine is like my favorite. Nothing's going to happen." She tried taking it again.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, "I have to agree with Jake on this Marceline. You think nothing's going to happen but it probably will."

Finn chipped in, "Yeah. Knowing this place there's probably some sort of twist. Did I ever tell you that you're a radical dame?"

"Yeah. You did." Marceline answered him, going up to kiss him anyway. She turned back to the topic, "Fine. But if nothing happens to Jake then I call it."

"Alright." They all said. Another compliment from Finn to Marceline and then another kiss between the two.

Jake gasped, "Wait what? Something's going to happen to me?"

"Probably."

He gulped, slowly stretching a cap opener and flicking the cap off of the bottle. Taking a good look at it her shrugged, "Bottom's up!" Jake flipped the bottle over, fitting as much of the red drink he could into his mouth. Once he could hold no more he stopped, bringing the bottle back down showing that he had taken half of the bottle already. As he swallowed, everybody anxiously awaited his reaction.

_*Ding~*_

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Jake opened his mouth to tell them that nothing had happened. But before he could he collapsed to the ground.

"Jake!" They all yelled. Both Finn and Marceline quickly getting their little compliment kiss over with before rushing over to the passed out Jake along with the other two girls.

"Is he dead?" Flame Princess asked as Princess Bubblegum knelt beside him.

"No. Just unconscious." She answered her.

"He couldn't control the wines influence?" Marceline teased.

"Yep." Princess Bubblegum answered again.

"Can I try it now?" Marceline suggested.

The three stared at her. "No." They said together. Only to result in another compliment from Finn and a kiss.

Marceline frowned but agreed. The four of them going back to their seats to resume the game.

"_***Finn: Go for BMO and play the hardest game you have and beat it."**_ Flame Princess read the letter.

"Waaah!" A small cute scream was heard. Finn looked up, catching the little device in his arms. "Oh hello Finn!" BMO giggled, not really worried about what just happened.

"Hey BMO!" Finn grinned, "Listen, I need the hardest game we have and I need to beat it."

BMO started up the game without any questions. "Okay!" It's voice sounded as the game music began to play.

"Let's do this." He smiled. "You're an awesome adventurer!" Finn told Marceline as he grabbed one of BMO's controllers and Marceline kissed him. He pressed the start button and began playing. The three girls crowded around and watched.

After about half an hour, Finn had lost all of his lives, having to return back to his previous checkpoint.

"You suck Finn." Marceline commented, grabbing a hold of the second player controller. It was a pain to see him die over and over again, unable to get to the next checkpoint. So she decided to help him.

Another half an hour later, the screen finally flashed the 'You Win' screen over and over. By then, Jake was still unconscious, the two other girls were on the verge of falling asleep, and Finn and Marceline cheered for their achievement.

_*Ding~*_ The letter sounded, snapping Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum awake.

"Battery low. Shutting down." BMO stated, its screen showing nothing as it turned off. Finn gently set the little gaming robot aside.

Flame Princess yawned as she read the next dare, _**"*EXTRA FOR ALL: Switch clothes with the one on your left for a whole chapter. Even Jake. I don't care if he doesn't have any clothes, the one in his left will dress as him. (The underwear doesn't apply, but if you want to change, its ok)"**_

"What?!" The four of them squeezed against each other to read the dare for themselves. Flame Princess pushed them all back as Finn and Marceline did their compliment kiss again. They all looked to their left, seeing who's clothes they would be taking.

"Um. Marceline won't I burn your clothes?" Flame Princess asked, noticing that Marceline was the one on her left.

"Nah. Both my clothes and me aren't affected by fire." Marceline placed her hand on top of Flame Princess head to show her, "See. I have pyrokinesis too. " She created a ball of fire in her hand.

Flame Princess looked at her in awe. She took Marceline's arm, seeing as it wasn't harmed by her fire touch. "Woah." That was what skin felt like without a flame shield.

"Yeah well. That's that." Marceline took her arm back.

"Hey guys? How am I supposed to dress up as Jake?" Finn asked, seeing Jake on his left. He was answered once something golden-orange came whistling down. "Oh. Cool." He stated, lifting up the cloth like thing to reveal that is was a Jake pajama onesie. "I'm sure you'll look great with my clothes." Finn told Marceline, earning a kiss.

"Uh guys? I think the real question is how am _I_ supposed to wear Flame Princess' clothes. It's basically fire." Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Too bad." They told her. Finn and Marceline doing another compliment kiss.

"Let's do it." Marceline began to lift up her shirt, not at all embarrassed or self-conscious. She didn't care really.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Finn covered his eyes, a blush forming on his face. "Don't just change out while all of us are watching! By the way your skin looks so smooth and soft."

Now it was Marceline's turn to blush. "Thanks…" She thought she didn't care about changing out in the open. But with Finn, now that's a different story. Marceline kissed him and then continued where they had left off. "Fine. Everybody turn around and pass your clothes to the person who's going to wear them."

Flame Princess looked at the letter, "It says that changing underwear is okay. Are we doing that? Cause I seriously don't want to."

They shook their head no.

"Okay good."

* * *

"What time is it?! Adventure Time!" Marceline laughed as she flew around in her new attire. Finn's normal blue attire that is. Including the backpack, sword, and awesome bear hat.

Flame Princess tugged on her Marceline clothes, looking more hot than usual due to Marceline's sexy choice of clothing. She observed the fabric of it, feeling something different besides the flame clothes that she usually wore.

Finn sat on the ground, not sure if he should be embarrassed or not. He was naked (exception of underwear) inside of an onesie pajama that looked like his brother. The hood of the onesie was pulled up, covering some of his hair but not all of it like the bear hat did, giving him little stubby dog ears.

Princess Bubblegum was trying not to scream by biting onto her lip to ignore the pain of the fiery clothes slowly burning her skin. But it was too much, so she rushed over to the mountain of letters, stuffing the inside of her clothing with the fire-resistant paper.

All four of them looked over at the still unconscious Jake, now dressed in Princess Bubblegum's pink dress and tiara. They laughed at the sight, seeing how frilly he looked with the dress on.

"Well. We can't complete this letter until this dare is over so…" Flame Princess set her envelope and letter down right next to Marceline's still uncompleted envelope. "Who wants to choose?"

"I would like to choose." Princess Bubblegum said, taking out one of the envelopes she used for stuffing out of the neck of the dress. She opened it and cleared her throat, _**"By [Insert Asker], DARES: Jake to describe in detail the actions of Tier 15."**_ They looked down at the unconscious girly Jake.

"Jake!" Marceline lifted him up and violently shook him.

"Huh… Buh… Wha?" Jake's eyes slowly opened.

"Tier 15, dude."

He took a look at his surroundings, his eyes only partially opened. He gave a crazy laugh, "Oh… Tier 15… I know what that is…" He laughed again, this time standing on his own. Well he tried to but continuously stumbled over. He faced the group, "Listen up kiddies… we've got… We've got some learning to do…"

Both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum leaned back as he spoke. "I think he's drunk." Marceline stated the obvious.

Princess Bubblegum nodded, "Don't you think he's going to take the explanation too far?"

Marceline laughed, "We'll have to see."

* * *

"-And that's how babies are made." Jake finished, trying to put his hands on his hips proudly like he had just done something amazing. But he kept missing his hips whenever he tried to put his hands on them.

Both Flame Princess and Finn just stared at him with their mouths wide open like they just had been scarred for life. They may have well.

Jake frowned, shaking his hand in front of them, "What's wrong… with you two? You… is old enough to know already…" He squinted at the two, "Marceline and Jake." He said, becoming confused at Finn and Flame Princess' changed attires. Jake didn't even realize that he had said his own name.

Princess Bubblegum winced at his poor grammar and false facts.

Finn reached over for the ipod Marceline was listening too earlier, putting the headphones onto his head and turning the music on full blast all the while in his frozen expression. He used the music to try to forget what he had just heard.

Meanwhile Flame Princess used her fire powers to slide herself far back to Jake's sad spaghetti spot, bringing her knees up to her face as she tried to ignore everything.

Marceline laughed, seeing the both of their reactions. "Well they actually are old enough to know anyway, being like seventeen and all. Just maybe not in a detailed explanation all at once. I think what made it worse was Jake used his powers to show examples above him too…" She laughed again.

"Quit talking Finn." Jake told her, being confused at her change of attire as well.

Marceline only laughed once more, "Alright, _Princess Bubblegum_" She mocked.

Jake gave her a confused look, "Huh? What… are you talking about? I'm-" He looked down at his attire, gasping at what he saw. "I'm Princess Bubblegum! Wow what a plot twist! Who woulda guessed?!"

Both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum burst into a fit of laughter once Jake began to observe the clothing in awe. "So should we continue? There's only two of us now that can actually do the dares." Marceline stated, seeing Jake drunk, Finn in the music world, and Flame Princess only a speck in the far distance.

"Should we wait?" Princess Bubblegum suggested.

"Nah." Marceline flew over to Finn, taking off the headphones, "Snap out of it! It's only the truth!" She said, taking a hold of his shoulders and shaking him.

"The truth is scary." Finn muttered, his eyes looking as if he were lost. "You look cute in my clothing. I was right." At least he remembers the dare. Marceline gave him a long kiss this time, snapping him out of his trance. But he continued to remain visibly shocked and flustered, but at least he was back.

Marceline then flew all the way over to Flame Princess. "Hello" She grinned, seeing Flame Princess curled up into a ball. "Blah blah blah truth hurts, now let's go." Marceline said, not wanting to have the same conversation she had with Finn. She took Flame Princess' arm, dragging her back before Flame Princess had any time to react. "Good we're all here now." Marceline said, setting Flame Princess down in her seat before floating over to her own seat. "Go, Bonnie."

Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how easily she had snapped the two out of it. _**"All of the girls to strip to their bare necessities, [bra and thong] and to cuddle to Finn for warmth. Your welcome Finn!**_ What?"

This very dare caused both Finn and Flame Princess to ignore Jake's explanation for now, "Huh?!" They said. "Wait I'm kind of made of fire… so I wouldn't need warmth." Flame Princess explained.

"And I'm a cold blooded vampire. So I don't really need warmth either." Marceline said as well.

"And I'm… Uh… The room is already warm so I don't need warmth either." Princess Bubblegum tried to have her own reason. They all only stared at her though.

"And I'm too smart and pink for warmth!" Jake stepped in, still believing the fact that he was Princess Bubblegum even though what he had just said didn't make any sense. They groaned at him. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." He made a pose, putting one hand on his hip and the other on his head. They only groaned again.

"Anyway…" Marceline started, taking notice that everybody was disturbed by the drunken Jake. She flung her Finn attire off of her in one swift movement, exposing her black lacy undergarments. Even though she was a tad embarrassed, she played it cool like she wasn't, floating over to the Finn still dressed as Jake, snuggling into him.

Finn gasped, his face flushed a deep dark red as he tried her best not to look down towards Marceline and her body.

Both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum made a 'hmmph' at how easily Marceline had done that, stripping of their outer clothing as well and snuggling against Finn too. Lucky for Flame Princess, the Jake pajama didn't burn.

Unluckily for Finn, he could still feel the heat through the pajamas anyway but was far too distracted by the fact that three half naked girls were clinging onto him. He wanted to motion for Jake to help him, but knew it was useless seeing Jake begin making princess curtseys with his dress.

_*Ding~*_ The letter sounded after quite a while much to his relief even though that long silence was awkward.

Marceline shuffled from her spot, sitting down on Finn's lap instead, "This is interesting." She laughed, seeing Finn's beet red face.

"Go put your clothes on… please…." Finn squeezed his eyes shut as they groaned, leaving him to do as he had asked. He almost felt sad once they left. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. He might've. But he didn't know for sure. "Marceline your body is beautiful." He said as his eyes were still shut.

Marceline kissed him, "You can look now. We're done."

Finn let go of his breath and opened his eyes, seeing that the three were in fact dressed back into their changed attires again.

Princess Bubblegum ran her fingers through her gray bubblegummy hair, "Okay let's see. _**Truths: Finn, since Jake should've explained Tier 15 by now, which of the girls would you do it with?"**_

"What the heck?! I can't answer that!" Finn yelled, once again being reminded of Jake's detailed explanation. "You're amazing at fighting too Marcy." He got another kiss.

"You should choose me Finn! Aha!" Jake trotted around Finn on his tippy-toes, earning yet another groan from the four. Jake brought his hands above his head, doing a ballerina twirl.

"Jake I don't even act like that…" Princess Bubblegum slapped her face.

"Who's Jake? Jake don't act like who-ha?" Jake looked down at the Jake dressed Finn.

"You're Jake."

He gasped, "How dare you defy almighty Princess Bubblegum? Shame on you Flame Princess!" He accused Bubblegum who was still dressed in Flame Princess' clothing.

Princess Bubblegum slapped her face again, "Alright _Bubblegum_. _You_ do not act like that."

"Oh. Science chemicals… experiments… bladders… stuff!" He tried sounding like a scientist.

They all groaned. Princess Bubblegum sighed, "Never mind. Just go back to what you were doing." She turned to Finn, "So your answer?"

"None!" He told her. "That is the truth! Well at least for now it's the truth." Finn answered honestly, showing that if he were to be asked later then maybe he would know the answer. (Cough. Hint. Hint.)

_*Ding~*_

Princess Bubblegum shrugged her shoulders, watching as the envelope disintegrated to dust meaning they had completed it. "Well alright then. Who's next?"

"I call it!" Finn stood up, his little Jake tail swinging behind him. "Hand me an envelope PB!" He held out his hand, Princess Bubblegum awkwardly reaching into her fire dress and pulling another stuffing envelope out. As Finn tore it open he said to Marceline, "I kind of lost track of what I've already told you a while ago… but how you act all reckless and rebellious is pretty cool."

"Is that even a compliment?" Marceline laughed, kissing him anyway.

Finn only grinned at her, turning back to the unfolded letter now in his hands. "Alright! _**By [Insert Asker], 1. Everyone must draw straws 2. Whoever draws the short straw has their mouth disappear for a chapter."**_

They watched as a paper bag fell down, straws that looked as if the same height as they stuck out of the bag. But everybody knew that they weren't the same size. The paper bag fell in the middle of their circle.

Finn watched as the letter wrote down their names, adding a blank box right next to each name. "I think we have to agree to it." He told them. "Let's see. I agree." Finn said to the letter, watching as the clear box next to his name began to fill in. "Yeah." He turned to Marceline, "You're a really good kisser."

"Same to you Finny." Marceline laughed, kissing Finn. "Also I agree too." Her clear box filled in.

"Me too." Flame Princess agreed as well.

"Me three." Princess Bubblegum also agreed. "There's only a one fifth chance that it'd be me anyway."

"Me… uh… seven…?" Jake tried agreeing as well. Clearly he had no idea what he was even signing up for as he danced and shook his butt.

They groaned at him. "It better be Jake." Marceline said. Everybody else agreeing to her even Jake.

Finn picked up the paper bag, holding it out as everybody scooted in close to grab their desired straw.

"OH me first!" Jake butt bounced all of them out of the way, snatching one of the straws out and began using it as if it were a wand. "Wait… I don't believe in magic…" He threw the straw on the ground, still believing he was Bubblegum, for it was a wand in his mind. And a wand would mean magic.

They sighed, each of them grabbing their own straw.

"Who got it?" Princess Bubblegum asked, all of them besides Jake holding up their straw.

Flame Princess gasped, "No! I have the-" Her mouth made a poof sound and just like that it disappeared. She gently patted where her mouth used to be, obviously finding that something was missing. Flame Princess yelled inwardly, but it was muffled and sounded like nothing. Crossing her arms, she made an irritated face and scrunched herself into a ball as she brought her knees up to her face.

_*Ding~*_

"Well then." Marceline said as they watched her. "That only makes us three eligible to play. Unless we find some way for her to be able to talk. And if Jake turns back to normal."

"Should we keep going?" Finn asked. "I think we should _**Everybody must evade pursuit by Slenderman for a chapter.**_ Who?" Finn and Marceline did their compliment kiss as they looked around the room for anything different.

All five of the players screamed as a faceless tall tentacle creature with a suit, teleported in the middle of their circle and then disappearing.

"What the flub?!" Marceline yelled, seeing as everybody recovered from their mini heart attack. "Finn keep going so we can get this over with."

Finn gave heavy breaths but nodded, "Wait that was it for this envelope!" He put the envelope down along with the other two envelopes still there on the floor. They quickly did their compliment kiss.

"Somebody hurry and get one then!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"Why can't we just stop for now?!" Marceline yelled back at her.

"It doesn't work like that!" She reached into her fire dress and pulled out another letter. "Here I'll do it then! _**By [Insert Asker], Truth: Everyone except Finn- have any of you ever broken a royal promise?"**_

"Yes." Marceline said.

Flame Princess shook her head no.

Jake continued to recover from his own mini heart attack. "Woah did you see that guy?! He was all WOOSH! And then all WOOSH!" He tried explaining the teleporting.

"Yes we know Jake… Now answer the question!" Princess Bubblegum tapped her foot.

"Can he go first?" Jake stretched his arm around a tall figure that stood directly next to him.

The other four screamed again as the tall figure disappeared again. Flame Princess' screams still muffled.

Jake sighed, "No need to scream at me! Jeez! I probably have broken one of those little promise royal thingys…"

_*Ding~*_

"Thanks for answering!" Princess Bubblegum yelled out, holding her hand over her chest from the fright she had. "_**Dare: Everyone- watch the video called "Finn the Dancing Baby""**_

* * *

The five were huddled around the T.V. laughing as the video came to a finish. Except for Finn who was groaning in annoyance, embarrassment on his face.

_*Ding~* _The envelope in Princess Bubblegum's hands faded away.

Marceline stretched once the video ended, "Ah. That was a good stress reliever."

Princess Bubblegum nodded, "What were we even stressed about?"

Jake laughed, "My tall friend remember?"

They stared blankly at him, slowly turning around only to see the tall monstrous figure standing behind them. "Oh." They screamed and scrambled away.

"You know what?! Flub that stuff!" Marceline unsheathe Finn's sword still behind her back and pointed it at the figure.

"Marceline wait! The dare was to avoid that thing not kill it!" Princess Bubblegum forced her to put the sword down.

She sighed, putting the sword back into its sheath as Bubblegum handed her an envelope. She tore it open with one quick flick, unfolding the letter. "You know what? Last one for now! _**By: [Insert Asker]: Finn and Marceline to first beat the crap out of each other with their ax and sword and then after both are battle damaged, I dare Marcy to suck red from a strawberry. Then Finn and Marceline have to eat the strawberry while they make out. **_Woah…"

Finn scratched his chin, "So… first we beat each other up… And then we make out while eating a strawberry?" He blushed, "Uh… Also the way you suck out the red of objects is awesome" They kissed.

"Yeah I guess so." Marceline threw Finn's sword to him. "Flame Princess could you get me my ax?" She pointed to it.

Flame Princess nodded, carefully scooting the ax towards her.

"Thanks." Marceline lifted it up, her face turning dark as she was reminded of the broken string from seeing it for herself again. But to ignore it she floated into the air, pointing the ax towards Finn. "This could be fun." She smirked. "I'll go easy on you.

Finn stood up, pointing his sword at her too. "I think so too." He smiled, "Don't bother. It will probably end up with me having to go easy."

"Bring it on."

The shared another compliment kiss before jumping backwards to give them some fighting room and running ground.

* * *

It didn't take that long for them to end up giving each other wounds and cuts.

Finn had multiple bloody scars that ripped up his Jake pajamas, and countless amounts of bruises for dodging and falling onto the ground or Marceline hitting him with the flat of her weapon.

Marceline, although much stronger and quicker, had her own injuries as well. Most were bruises and a couple of long slashes that somewhat tore up the Finn attire she was wearing.

They both breathed heavily as they stared at each other directly in the eyes.

Finn lifted up his sword again, starting a running start. But he accidentally tripped by the slippery footing on the Jake pajamas, face-planting onto the ground.

Marceline burst into laughter, holding out her hand to catch a single strawberry from the sky. She sucked the color out of it, floating over to Finn and stuffing it into his mouth and then kissing him.

_*Ding~* _the envelope disappeared.

They both lay on the ground exhausted. Luckily for Marceline she had rapid healing so her wounds were beginning to already heal. But once they had caught their breath, the tall figure appeared in front of them. "Ah!" The two ran back to the seating circle.

"So are we done for now?" Princess Bubblegum asked them as she reached into Finn's backpack on Marceline's back and took out a roll of white stretchy fabric and began treating the both of their wounds. Even though Marceline healed faster, she still needed it.

"Yeah. We're done." Marceline answered her. As she said that, the three side envelopes exploded into confetti.

_*Ding~*_ All of them sounded at once.

Flame Princess' mouth returned, The tall monster figure dude no longer stalked them, Finn didn't have to compliment Marceline at the end of his speech, Marceline didn't have to kiss Finn at each compliment, and they all didn't have to wear each other's clothes any longer.

They all fell to the ground in exhaustion. Jake already on the ground since he collapsed again.

* * *

**Dang this took me like fivever to write. I decided not to leave anybody out when they ask. Certain truths and dares of your guys were not added into this story due to me being lazy on how to make it all fit together.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: LunaKyraFinn,That-Cute-Girl-In-Science, Key4427, SHIPPERandGAMER, TommyGun15, agarfinkel, and The Nephilim King Michael! If you see your envelope. You may insert your name into the [Insert Asker] space. Lol**

**-BMO will not be a player.**

**-I think PB gets the worst of em all lol**

**-Reminder: PM's will only be accepted.**

**-I forgot everything else I was going to say because I'm tired.**


End file.
